So many problems
by Diana Wong
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but has to go on a mission before he can tell him. When he comes back a lot has changed and the Akatsuki is coming for Naruto. YAOI. Means love between boys. Sasuke/Naruto
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Naruto, I…" The words didn't want to come out. They were stuck in my throat. Naruto, my sweet blonde, smiled and put one of his soft hands on my cheek.

"Whatever it is you want to say it can wait. Tsunade has a mission for you. It's sad I can't spend more time with you, but hopefully this mission won't be too long, right? Come on, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the mansion. The thing I wanted to say couldn't wait, but it didn't want to come out. The words left me if I tried to say them. I guess I'm a coward. Yes, a big fat coward. I've fought countless of ninjas, but I can't say these stupid words? What's wrong with human brains? What if I died during the mission? I would never be able to tell him. Why was Naruto so oblivious? Why!

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you listening to me?" I winced as Naruto's words reached me and I looked at the blonde.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be happy with it.

"Aw, come on! You're not paying attention at all!" he whined. I told him I was sorry and begged him to repeat what he was saying.

"Fine!" he said. "Sakura finally accepted to go on a date with me, but I don't know where to take her." He looked at me. He probably wanted to have some sort of advice. My heart screamed, but my face smiled.

"Why don't you take her to a restaurant and then to that special spot…?" He stared at me.

"Seriously? That spot? But Sasuke… It's our spot. I can't take her there, even if the scenery is quite fantastic." I wanted to laugh. It was our spot he said! I tried not to show those feelings though.

"Is that so? I'm sure you'll figure out something." We had arrived at the mansion and Tsunade was probably waiting for me.

"You're so mean." Naruto said with an adorable pout and then he hugged me.

"I'll miss you. Be sure to finish that mission as soon as possible." He let go of me and waved as I walked through the doors. My skin was burning. I wanted to touch him. I really wanted to tell him…

"Ah, you've finally arrived Sasuke." I looked at the blonde lady, sitting behind the desk. Tsunade may look like twenty, but she's actually a fifty year old hag, scary.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry I'm late." I said. She nodded and then explained the mission, gave me some details. Tenten and Hinata were going with me. Great… Our mission was to guard a certain person for about three months. Three whole months! I couldn't see Naruto for three months. That really got me depressed and I said to myself that I would have to give him a proper goodbye before leaving. Unfortunately Tsunade killed that plan. She murdered it with that damn voice of hers.

"You'll be leaving immediately. I'll see you too the gate." I tried not to sigh. Tenten must have seen something was wrong. I could feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and then we all dashed towards the gate. The squad leader was Kurenai and I wasn't really surprised since this mission would need someone who could use genjutsu. Of course I can do that, but they don't want me to go blind. My eyesight gets worse every time I use my mangekyo sharingan. We were off to a destination far away from Konoha. Why didn't I tell Naruto? It's just three words. I love you. Is that really so hard to say? I love Naruto. I love him so much. I guess I'll get another chance to tell him. In three months that is.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v

It was a sunny day in the middle of May. It was surprisingly hot outside and the usual gate keepers Kotetsu and Izumo were chatting while watching the gate.

"It's really hot." Izumo complained, watching a single bee flying past them.

"Yeah, I wish I could get the day off." Kotetsu answered.

"But the Hokage needs us here." He continued and sighed. Izumo laughed.

"Yeah, but it's good to know that we're being depended on." He said and yawned.

"I wish I had some water though." And so the conversation continued. The wind wasn't very strong. It was almost teasing them, saying: I'm here, but I won't make it cooler. Izumo suddenly pointed at the gate.

"Hey, Kotetsu, someone's coming! It appears to be… Isn't that Kurenai?" Kotetsu looked in the direction Izumo pointed.

"Well, look who's here! It really is Kurenai and her squad." Kurenai was a tall woman always dressed in something red and that's what gave her away.

"Hello there, Kurenai." Izumo said and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him.

"How was the mission? This one was really long." Kotetsu said and waved to Hinata and Tenten when they passed by them. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, I think Asuma is starting to worry. Excuse me, but I have to report to the Hokage." She left before the two of them could say anything.

"Do you think she will be surprised?" Kotetsu asked. Izumo nodded.

"Probably. Hello there, Sasuke." The raven haired ninja stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Izumo. How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Oh, we're fine. Right now we're trying not to die in this hot air surrounding the village. Have a good rest." Sasuke smiled and started to walk again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I had been gone for three months. Three whole months had passed by, slowly, but they still did pass by. The whole time I had missed the village and my friends, but most of all I had missed Naruto. I sighed to myself and started to walk in the direction of the hyperactive ninja's flat. While walking, I started to think about what to give Naruto on his birthday. There were only four days left until the blonde turned eighteen and I still had no idea what to give him. The stupid brain never worked when it came to these kinds of matters. I sighed again and stopped in front of Naruto's door. I knocked, but when no one opened the door I stepped inside of my own.

"Naruto? Are you there?" I took off my shoes and closed the door behind me. The flat was a lot cleaner than I could remember. Had Naruto suddenly realized he had to clean more often? That was definitely a plus. It seemed the blonde wasn't home. Was he out on a mission or something? I could always go ask Tsunade. After thinking it trough I decided to go see the Hokage after all.

I stopped when I saw Lee outside the Hokage's room. What was he doing there?

"Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked and walked closer. Lee looked at me.

"Sasuke, you're back? What took you so long? I bet the Hokage really wants to see you." I raised an eyebrow. She did? Oh well…

"If you say so." I opened the door and went inside, but when I saw what was happening on the other side of the door I stopped. The scene in front of me was so weird. A very special, male, blonde was sitting in the chair behind the desk. Kiba was straddling him and it looked like he was trying to kiss him. Two questions came to my mind. Why was Naruto sitting in the Hokage's chair and why the hell was Kiba straddling him? Naruto looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"S… Sasuke?" He said. Kiba stopped just a few centimeters from Naruto's face.

"Oh shit…." He mumbled. My glare could probably have killed an elephant. Kiba let go of Naruto as fast as he could.

"Uhm… Sasuke? You're back? It's not what it looked like. Naruto got something in his eye. That's all." He said. I looked at Naruto and received a small nod.

"It's true." He said. Kiba left the room as fast as he could.

"Don't forget to rest!" Naruto yelled after him. I lifted Naruto from the chair and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I said trying to take in everything about the blonde. His scent, his skin and the feeling of his hair brushing against my face.

"Uhm, I missed you too Sasuke, but do you think you could put me down?" I laughed and put the blonde back in the chair. That's when I remembered where we were.

"Oh, right… Naruto, why the hell are you sitting in that chair? Where's Tsunade?" I asked. Naruto chuckled.

"She retired and the village decided to make me the new Hokage." He said with a big smile. I stared at him. Naruto… the Hokage? Holy shit! Then I smiled.

"That's awesome! Congratulations Naruto! This has been your dream for god knows how long! When?" Naruto blushed and looked at the table. I thought he was cute.

"Since last week. I'm so happy. Oh, by the way… Did you come back just now?" Naruto stood up, smiling towards me. I tried not to blush.

"Uhm… Yeah… Just now actually. I went to your flat, but you weren't there, so I thought I could go ask Tsunade if you were on a mission…"

"You came to see me before doing anything else? That's so sweet of you. You really are an awesome best friend."

"Y… yeah…" I tried to keep the smile on my lips. Why did he have to make my heart beat so fast?

"Hey, Sasuke, you know what? I'm going to propose to Sakura. She said she would love to get married and she told me she loves me. Isn't that wonderful? I'm the Hokage and now I get the girl I've always dreamt about." The only thing I could do was nod. Naruto just proved that he was totally straight. I bit my lip.

"That's… That's wonderful news Naruto." I said. Naruto gave me a weird look.

"What is it? You don't look too happy." He said and gave me a hug. I felt like crying.

"I'm just tired. Naruto, do have time today?"

"No, I'm going to talk strategy with Shikamaru. He's a great help, but we can do something tomorrow night?" He said with a small smile.

"Tomorrow night it is then. Bye…" I left the house and ran towards my own. Stupid Naruto! Couldn't he see that he was hurting me?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's p.o.v

"Hm, finally free from all this paperwork. I did promise that I would see Sasuke today. I wonder if he's home…" I left the room and headed towards Sasuke's place. Sasuke had seemed to be sad the day before and I just couldn't figure out why. He was definitely happy until I told him about Sakura. What could… Wait a minute… Could this mean…? Could this mean Sasuke was in love with Sakura too? Why didn't I notice that sooner? Sometimes I'm so stupid.

I stopped in front of Sasuke's door, but hesitated only for a few seconds, before I knocked. I wasn't really prepared to get the door right in my face, making me fall to the ground.

"Oh my god! Naruto! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Sasuke really sounded worried when he helped me back on my feet.

"Ouch… It's a good thing I have a hard head. I'm okay…" I said feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm just a little dizzy. That's all. I'll feel better if I sit down." Sasuke then surprised me by lifting me bridal style and carried me into his living room.

"S… Sasuke? What are you doing? I… I can walk you know." I started to blush. I don't know why. This just wasn't a normal Sasuke behavior. He put me down on his couch and sat down beside me.

"Tell me if you're about to faint." He said with a worried expression on his face. I sighed.

"Idiot. I'm fine. There's no need to be worried. I've hit my head countless timed, but I've got to say that this is the first time I've been hit by a door." I laughed and leaned against Sasuke.

"You can always make it up to me by treating me to some ramen at Ichiraku's…" The comment made Sasuke smile. Finally.

"I guess you're fine if you mention ramen." He said and laughed. His jet black eyes were really beautiful. No wonder the girls liked him.

"Then you'll treat me?" 'I said hopefully. Sasuke laughed again and nodded.

"Sure." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yay! Thank you! You're the best, Sasuke! Hey… Why are you blushing?" I got no answer.

Teuchi gave me the bowl with a smile.

"It's been a while now Naruto. I guess you have a lot of work." He said and gave Sasuke his bowl with delicious ramen.

"Yup, especially paperwork." I said and started to eat. Teuchi laughed and turned towards Sasuke.

"Good to see you Sasuke. How was the mission? Must feel good to be back in Konoha?" I looked at Sasuke and saw him nod.

"Nice to see you too Teuchi. The mission was kind of pointless. No action at all. We just sat there waiting for something to happen, but it didn't." He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, that sounds kind of pointless. I guess it wou…" I started to feel even dizzier than before. I grabbed Sasuke's shirt. My head really hurt.

"Sasuke… I think I'm…" And then everything became black.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

"… We just sat there waiting for something to happen, but it didn't." I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah, that sounds kind of pointless. I guess it would be better if there actually were any enemies if you were going to protect them." I turned from Teuchi to face Naruto when I felt him grab my shirt. His face was really pale.

"Sasuke… I think I'm…" And then the blonde suddenly fell of the chair. I caught him before he hit the ground though. Teuchi hurried over to us.

"Is Naruto okay?" He asked. He was actually being worried about Naruto. God I loved Teuchi right then.

"No, do you think I could pay for the ramen another time. I have to get Naruto home." I said and carried him like a princess. Teuchi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Just take care of him will you?" I nodded and started to walk towards my house. It was closer than Naruto's flat.

I put Naruto in my bed and went to the kitchen to get an icepack. I put the icepack in a towel and held it against Naruto's head. I must have hit him hard with the door.

"Naruto? Naruto?" I didn't get an answer. He was really out cold. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with the freaking door." I said and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Still no reaction from Naruto's side. I sighed once again and lay down beside him. He was so unbelievably cute. He was still shorter than me, but I liked that. His skin was tanned like always and his lips looked very inviting. I brushed some golden hair from his eyes and hoped to see them open soon. I love the color of Naruto's eyes. They're so hypnotizing, those blue eyes of his. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Ugh… Sasuke…? What happened?" He tried to sit up, but held him down.

"Lay still. You fainted when we were eating ramen. How are you feeling?" Naruto grimaced.

"It feels like I've been hit by a door." He said and glared at me. I blushed.

"Uhm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said. Naruto sighed.

"It's okay. Apology accepted. Am I in your house?" I nodded and he sighed again.

"I see. Can I sit now?" I gave him a faint smile and helped him sit up.

"Ugh… Everything's spinning…" He said, grabbing his head.

"I'll get you some water." I went to the kitchen.

"Okay… I'm fine now Sasuke. Stop looking so worried. It's been two hours!" Naruto whined trying to break free from my hold.

"You sure you okay?" I said worriedly.

"Yes! I'm even surer than Shikamaru when he's sure of something! Let go!" I nodded and did what he asked. Naruto sighed of relief.

"Finally. I thought I was going to be stuck for another two hours…" I raised an eyebrow. Naruto started to talk again, but my eyes were focusing on his moving lips. I really wanted to kiss him. Not like the accidental kiss we had when we were kids, but a real one. The kiss would turn him on and we would start to make out and then… I shook my head. It would never happen, but I couldn't take it any longer.

"Naruto." I said, successfully shutting him up. He gave me a curious look.

"I know that you really like Sakura and I know you're not swinging that way, but at least hear me out." Naruto nodded, looking confused.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto and I've been in love with you for so long that I just can't take it anymore." He stared at me, but I continued.

"Please don't hate me." I said and then… I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto's p.o.v

"Sasu…?" I froze. I could feel Sasuke's lips against my own. They were really soft. I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. No, Naruto, don't blush! Sasuke lifted his hand and put it in the back of my neck to pull me closer. I felt chocked. I didn't know Sasuke had those kind of feelings and I didn't now what to do. I felt weird. Was I supposed to push him away? Our lips parted and Sasuke looked right into my eyes. I blushed even harder.

"Naruto?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Sasuke had a worried expression on his face. He probably wanted to know what I was thinking. The problem was that I couldn't speak. All kinds of emotions wanted my undivided attention.

"I…" Was all I could manage to say. I tried again.

"I… I…" I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran. I ran away from Sasuke and out on the street. My best friend had just kissed me! What was I supposed to do?

I didn't stop until I was I back in my flat. I locked the door and took of my shoes. My brain still didn't work as it should. I went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Oh my god... He kissed me. Sasuke freaking kissed me! What should I do… How am I supposed to look him in the eye after that?" I was starting to panic. I could still feel Sasuke's soft lips against mine. It didn't really feel bad and that's what made it worse. It didn't freaking feel bad! I lifted my hand and let my finger's slightly brush against my lips. I felt like crying. I was supposed to propose to Sakura and then I go get myself kissed by my best friend and like it! What's wrong with me? Was I sick? No, I didn't feel sick. I only felt… weird? That's the only word I can use to describe the feeling. Weird. What was I supposed to do? My brain, heart and the rest of my body were confused. What was I going to do about Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

Naruto's lips felt so soft against my own. It felt just like I had imagined. I felt pleasure. I almost moaned into the kiss, but managed to stop myself. I think I would have scared him if I did that. I withdrew and looked at him. He had a very cute blush painted across his face and it made me want to touch him, but the look on his face made me stop myself from doing it. He looked chocked and… I don't really know how to describe it. It didn't look good.

"Naruto?" I asked, starting to feel worried about him. He opened his mouth, but not a sound left him. He couldn't find any words? I decided to wait patiently.

"I…" Oh, a word. Go on Naruto. You can do it.

"I… I…" And then he ran. At first I felt surprised, but then I realized from what and why he ran. The answer, so simple, was me and the kiss. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him after all? I already knew Naruto didn't like changes that made him confused and this definitely was one of those changes. I should have thought it through first. What if he never talked to me again? That would be worse than if he screamed at me. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there with a pained expression on my face.

"Naruto…"

"Hi Kiba." The brunette looked up from what he was doing and a nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Sasuke, I hope you're not here to kill me." He said and laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to talk." I said and sat down beside Akamaru, the big white dog that followed Kiba EVERYWHERE. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"To me? Why not Shikamaru? He's the smart one here u know." He said. I nodded.

"I know, but he would just say: it's such a drag, and then I would regret going there in the first place. So, Kiba, will you help me?" Kiba stared at me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, this is rare. The almighty Sasuke Uchiha is asking me for help? Sure, why not?" He smiled and leaned against Akamaru. I felt relieved.

"Thanks. So… There is this person that I like…"

"Woah! Wait a minute! Love problems?"

"Just shut up Kiba. There is this person that I like, but this person likes someone else. I couldn't take it anymore and kissed this person, who ran away. What should I do?" I must have sounded really desperate, because Kiba didn't come with any quick comments.

"Well, I think you should go talk to the person you like. Sort things out between you u know?" He said with a serious expression. I sighed.

"I was afraid of that answer. Well, see you later then Kiba."

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

I spent the next two hours staring at the wall. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, but it actually helped me calm down. I sighed and climbed of the bed. I was hungry again so I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Oh, I actually had something else besides ramen? Let's see. Tomatoes, salad, cucumber, garlic… carrots? Was I some kind of vegetarian? I shook my head. Oh, meat. Great. Nothing else? I had to do with a salad then. I was just about to start chopping the cucumber when the doorbell rang. I accidentally cut myself when the sound took me by surprise. I ignored the pain and went to open the door.

"Hello." Sasuke said. I stared at him. I didn't know what to do. He was there to soon. I had yet to come up with something. I didn't answer and it clearly made him uncomfortable. That's when he saw the cut in my hand.

"Naruto, you're bleeding." He said. I still didn't answer, nor did I do anything about the cut.

"Don't just stand there." He took my hand and dragged me inside. The door closed behind me. He made me sit down on the sofa while he treated the wound. Not that it was that big of a deal. It was just a normal cut.

"There. Now it's done." Sasuke said when he was done treating my wound.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally opening my mouth. He looked at me. His expression changed immediately. He looked… nervous? No. Troubled? I couldn't tell.

"I came here to talk. About what happened before…"

"Oh… Is that so? Well, why don't we speak over dinner?" I said.

"Are you inviting me for dinner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I simply nodded and went back to t kitchen. He followed me and looked at all the vegetables.

"A salad? No ramen? Let me help you." He took a knife and some tomatoes. I threw him a quick look before resuming my task.

I put the bowl on the table and looked at Sasuke.

"Well… dinner is served." I said. I felt really uncertain. Sasuke nodded and sat down. We started eating quietly. I looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at me. I quickly turned away from him and tried not to blush when I remembered the kiss.

"So… Naruto, about that kiss… I just want to know if you're angry…"

"I'm not."

"Oh…" It became quiet again. I concentrated on the food on my plate. I did everything so that I didn't have to look at Sasuke. Then he spoke again.

"When are you going to propose to her?"

"What?" I asked. I was actually kind of surprised he wanted to talk about it, know that I knew how

he felt. He blushed and looked at the table.

"Tomorrow night actually. I promised that I would dance with her."

"Oh, but you can't dance."

"I know. It's really starting to bug me." I sighed. Sasuke gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sure you can do it. You are a fast learner after all." He said and drank some water.

"Uhm… only sometimes… I hate to dance, but I'll do it for her sake." Sasuke then laughed at me. I pouted.

"What's so funny?" I asked, starting to feel irritated.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that I'm starting to feel a little sorry for Sakura. Hehe. I can teach you how to dance if you want to?" I looked at him. My smile was back.

"Really? You would really do that for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but I expect some kind of payment."

"Whatever you want! I just want you to teach me. I don't want to disappoint Sakura." I said. Sasuke smirked and held out his hand.

"Let's shake hands on that. Promise to keep your word Naruto." I nodded and shook his hand.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

Naruto. Sometimes he doesn't realize what he's saying. Good for me I guess. He promised he would give me anything I wanted if I taught him how to dance. We had been practicing waltz for three hours and Naruto actually did pretty well.

"Okay, that's it. You don't need anymore training. You will do just fine tomorrow. Now for the payment…" I said and smiled. Naruto looked at me. He looked almost terrified. I did the payment thing really scare him? Well, that was just cute.

"Uhm… Yeah… please don't tell me that you want money. I need my money for tomorrow night. So if it's something else you want you can have it." He said and looked at his own feet. I smiled at him.

"Naruto, it's okay. I don't want money." The idiot sighed and looked a little calmer. I waited for the question I knew he would ask.

"What do you want then?" He asked with a smile. Oh, he wouldn't smile if he knew what the payment was.

"Oh, it's just a little something I thought of just now."

"What?" Naruto looked really curious.

"I want a kiss. That's your payment for the lesson." Naruto started to blush. He was so unbelievably cute.

"A… a kiss?" He said. I nodded and dragged him closer.

"Yes, a kiss. On the lips. I know you can kiss. So don't just give me a lame one." Naruto gulped and closed his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto didn't do anything to fight back. I gently bit his bottom lip, asking for permission, which I got. Maybe Naruto didn't think clearly? I let my tongue slip into his mouth and quickly gained dominance. My hands moved down Naruto's sides. I could feel him moan into the kiss. Oh yeah, this was so hot. I had Naruto all to myself. My hands tried to reach Naruto's more private parts, but when I did he broke the kiss.

"No, don't!" He said. His cheeks were pink and his eyes almost closed. He looked so stunningly hot that moment, but I couldn't touch him more.

"Payment received." I said and let go of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto's p.o.v

I sat on my bed. Who needs a chair? My body felt really hot for some reason and it had been like that ever since I kissed Sasuke… again. The feeling of Sasuke's lips against my own… It felt good. I didn't want to admit, but it really felt good. He was a very good kisser. I sighed and laid down. Damn that Sasuke! Why did he want a kiss? Of all things he could have chosen he had to choose a kiss! Argh! He makes me so angry sometimes. I sighed again.

"Naruto? I'll be leaving now." I didn't look at him. I didn't dare too. Sasuke sat down beside me and put a hand on my arm.

"Naruto?" He said worriedly.

"Hm?" Was all I answered him with. I just wanted him to leave. My skin was burning from his touch.

"I said I'll be leaving now… Are you okay? You're awfully red." Just leave already!

"I'm fine. Bye Sasuke." He gave me one last look before he rose up and left the flat. I shouldn't have felt like that. I shouldn't have felt that I wanted him to kiss me and touch me again. What was wrong with me?

I barely got some sleep that night and of course I fell asleep by the desk the next day. Now I know how Tsunade felt. A pink haired girl woke me up though.

"Huh? Sakura?" I said and yawned. She smiled.

"Yup. It's me alright. Didn't you sleep at all last night?" She asked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I yawned again and gave her a small smile.

"I slept for like an hour or so… " I said and rose from the chair. Sakura shook her head.

"Did you think about something special?" she asked.

"No, only a small problem of mine. Nothing important. We're still going out tonight." I said and left the room together with my girlfriend.

"You're not too tired?" She asked and started to play with my hair. I let her do it.

"Nah, I can manage. I'll sleep later. I'll pick you up around seven." I gave her a fast kiss and went back to my apartment.

The moment you all have been waiting for! It's the moment where I put down my comb giving up with taming my hair. I sighed.

"Sakura's right. There's absolutely nothing I can do about my hair. Whatever…" Sakura had told me that I would never be able to do anything about my hair and she was right. These twenty past minutes had proven it. My hair was starting to get long. I could put it in a ponytail if I wanted to, but I didn't bother. At least I had dressed up a little. Sakura would be pleased seeing me in a suit. I hate that kind of clothing. It's hard to move around in it. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for me to go pick up Sakura. This was getting so exciting I couldn't keep a smile from appearing on my lips.

"Woah, you can actually afford this Naruto?" Sakura's happy voice made me smile.

"Yup, I've been saving just for this moment. It's a special night after all." I said as we entered the restaurant. We sat down at the table. I didn't feel comfortable at all in the suit. I think Sakura noticed it, because she put her hand over mine and smiled.

"You even put on a suit. You're the best." She said. I smiled back at her and a girl came to take our order. We talked and laughed until the food arrived. Our plates were almost empty and it was time for me to finally propose to the girl of my dreams. I reached down for my pocket to get the ring, when Sakura spoke.

"Do you remember, Naruto? The way I used to look at Sasuke?" I nodded and a picture of Sasuke smiling flashed before my eyes.

"I think I loved him because of his looks. I never really thought about his personality and when I did I realized that I didn't like him for who he was and I started to think. Am I really in love with this guy? That's when I noticed how happy I was whenever you where there. As time passed I realized that the one I love isn't Sasuke. It was you, Naruto. You really are an awesome guy." She leaned forward and stole my lips in a kiss. All I could see was pictures of Sasuke. Her lips felt wrong. Why? Her scent wasn't right either. She didn't smell like Sasuke at all. He smelled like… I can't describe it. He just smelled… right. I broke the kiss with a gasp of realization.

"No way… I… I can't. I'm sorry. Sakura… I can't… I think I love someone else." I was almost on the verge of crying. How did it become so wrong? The girl of my dreams was sitting right in front of me and all I could think of was Sasuke. Sakura smiled.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. How about we finish our food and continue as friends?" She said. I looked at her. She really said that? She wasn't angry? I gave her an uncertain smile.

"Hai!"

I stopped in front of his door. So here I was. In front of the door that belonged to the guy who just destroyed me mentally. Because of him I was no longer Sakura's boyfriend. Because of him all I could think about was my best friend. Because of his kiss I was in love with him. I sighed. There was no use in standing there just thinking about it. I had to talk to him sooner or later. I had done way scarier things than that. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Please don't let him be home. Please don't let him be home." I murmured to myself. I really didn't want to talk to him even if a part of me wanted to. My hopes got crushed as I heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

"He is home…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I was depressed. Not a little. It's hard to be more depressed. I could see Naruto propose to Sakura this very moment. I didn't want to think about it. Their dinner would probably be over soon and Naruto would of course tell me the 'good' news first. I was happy that Naruto was happy, but I was sad because it wasn't me making him happy in that way. I sighed.

"That was a very heavy sigh." I nodded in agreement, but then I suddenly realized I live alone and that there shouldn't be anyone else there. I spun around just to stand face to face with Itachi.

"Itachi…" My brother smiled at me.

"Hello Sasuke. It seems that the little kitsune is on his way here. I was thinking about surprising him." He said. I drew a kunai.

"You don't dare to touch even a single hair on his head." I hissed. Itachi smiled.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt him. I won't need to, because you will help me, foolish little brother."

I couldn't believe it. Itachi had actually beaten me and was now making sure I couldn't flee or warn Naruto. I glared at him. I couldn't speak due to some kind of jutsu, but my eyes were enough to tell him how much I hated him. He just smiled and transformed himself into me. I shook my head and tried to speak, but nothing happened. I just couldn't say anything. Someone knocked on my door. Itachi looked at it.

"It seems Naruto-kun is here." He said with my voice. He then smiled towards me.

"This will be a spectacular performance. Watch and learn." He said and then went to open the door. Naruto was wearing a black suit. It wasn't really his style, but he looked cute anyway. When he saw 'my' face he started to blush. I wanted to scream that it wasn't me, but I couldn't.

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" Itachi asked. I wanted to punch him. Naruto blushed even harder.

"I… uhm…It didn't really go as planned. Something happened…" Naruto said and looked down. Something happened? Did she say no? Did he get scared?

"What happened?" Itachi asked. Damn him! How dared he use my looks and my voice!

"We kind of broke up…" Naruto said, without looking at 'me'. Both me and Itachi looked surprised. Naruto broke up with Sakura? Why? I thought he was crazy about her? Naruto then looked at 'me'.

"There was something interfering with my thoughts and hell broke loose when we kissed. I realized something…" Itachi didn't say anything. Damn that guy knew how to act like me. Naruto surprised us both when he suddenly pulled Itachi down and kissed him. I stared like crazy. Naruto kissed me? I mean… he actually kissed Itachi, believing it was me? I couldn't help but feel happy, but at the same time mad because he was actually kissing Itachi. Naruto seemed to realize something.

"Hey… Something's off…" He mumbled.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto then glared at him.

"Your kiss feels wrong…" Naruto said. Itachi just laughed and told him that he was tired.

"Here, some tea will do you good." Itachi said and gave Naruto a cup. Naruto smiled and obediently drank some of the tea. Was Itachi trying to drug him or something or was it just regular tea? I didn't know. Naruto coughed and put the cup on the table.

"Ugh, it tastes awful!" He said. Yes, the tea was definitely drugged. Itachi laughed again and kissed MY blonde. DAMN YOU ITACHI! Naruto blushed, but suddenly he seemed to realize something. Itachi seemed to notice it too. He grabbed both Naruto's wrists and pushed him down in the sofa.

"You're not Sasuke!" Naruto screamed when Itachi broke the kiss. My brother turned into himself again.

"What gave me away?" He asked with a smile. I could feel the jutsu Itachi had used on me losing its effect. Soon I would be able to help him. Hold on Naruto.

"You're not as skilled as him when it comes to kissing and you smell differently." Naruto hissed, trying to break free from Itachi.

"I wanted to play for a little longer." My brother said and sighed with a disappointed look on his face. Naruto glared at him, but suddenly his body seemed to relax and he lost consciousness. Itachi smiled and that's when I could finally move. I rushed towards him.

"Let go of him you bastard!" I screamed throwing a kunai. Itachi avoided it, but had to let go of Naruto. He was still smiling. I stood between him and Naruto now, holding a kunai. Itachi shook his head and turned his back against me.

"I'll come again. Goodbye foolish little brother." He disappeared. A shadow clone huh? I sighed and turned around to look at Naruto.

"Thank god… He's okay." I whispered and gave him a soft kiss. There was no way I'd ever let the Akatsuki have him. The blonde dobe was mine.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and stared at a ceiling that did not belong to my apartment. My brain couldn't seem to recall anything. Where exactly was this place? I sat up. I looked around and felt relieved as I saw the large Uchiha crest on the wall. Apparently it was Sasuke's house. The question was: How the hell did I end up in Sasuke's house? I tried to remember. I was with Sakura. I was about to propose when… Then everything came back to me. Me running here, kissing Sasuke, it turned out to be Itachi and then it went black. Woah… Someone must have saved me. Was it Sasuke? Hopefully he hadn't seen everything, but I still owed the Uchiha a big thank you. I had to be more careful. Akatsuki almost got me this time. Scary... I rose from the sofa and looked around. I couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. I blushed as I remembered what I told Itachi. I love you… It was meant for Sasuke, but I didn't think I would be able to give it another try. Since when did I become this shy? I was pestering Sakura all the time… Was it because Sasuke was… a guy? I shook my head and began my search for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke? Are you here?" I yelled, but I got no answer. I sighed. So he wasn't home. Now what? What was I supposed to do? Wait until he came back or leave? I chose the later. Sasuke would probably yell at me later, but I could take that. I went to the hall and opened the door. I suddenly found myself looking at pale skin. I looked up.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I was on my way back from Shikamaru's place. I had told him what happened and he told me he could take care of the hokage business for some time. That meant I had Naruto all to myself for three whole days. I smiled at the thought as I arrived at my house. I was just about to open the door when it opened by itself. I found myself looking at blonde hair. The owner of the blonde hair said my name and I looked at the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto? What… When did you wake up?" I asked, still a little surprised. Naruto avoided my gaze.

"Just a moment ago." He mumbled. Was it just me or was there a faint blush painted across his face? I came inside and closed the door behind me, still looking at Naruto. I smiled.

"It's good that you are awake. Do you want something to eat?" I asked and went into the kitchen. Naruto hesitated for a moment before he followed me.

"Uhm… Sure… Sasuke?" I opened one of the cupboards and turned around to look at Naruto.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head to one side. He blushed.

"When… When did you arrive?"

"Now?" I said. I knew exactly what he meant, but I wanted him to say it.

"No, I meant… Where you here when Itachi tried to kidnap me or did you arrive just in time to save me?" he asked, still not really looking at me. It was unusual for Naruto to be this shy. I liked it a lot.

"Well… I think I hear someone say that he loves me and then I saw someone kissing my brother…" Naruto flinched and started to blush again.

"Oh… So you saw all that…" He said and nervously tugged on his shirt. I smiled. SO CUTE!

"Yes, I did. I appreciate it a lot, cause now I can do a lot of naughty things to you." Naruto looked at me in surprise.

"You can… WHAT? No way! Are you a pervert or something?" he said. I laughed.

"What? You never did anything naughty with Sakura?" Silence… Don't tell me…? Shit! The blonde was still a… He couldn't be a… Naruto was still a virgin? No freaking way!

Naruto started to look sleepy. I couldn't really blame him. I would also have been tired if my new boyfriend's brother drugged me and tried to kidnap me. I mean who wouldn't?

"You know you can sleep if you want to." I said softly and kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed, I love when he does that, and looked at me.

"I can't sleep in my ninja gear and all of my things are in my apartment." He said.

"And NO, Sasuke, I won't sleep naked." I sighed.

"Sleep in your underwear then. I promise I won't do anything you don't like." I said and hugged him. I kissed his exposed neck and smiled gently. He gave in.

"Fine…" He said and headed towards the bedroom. I followed him and looked at him as he started to strip. When he noticed me he threw a shoe in my head.

"Stop staring!" He said and crawled into the bed. I laughed and crawled in beside him.

"Goodnight Naru-chan."

"Goodni… DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"If you say so Mr. Virgin-san."

"SASUKE!"

"Sorry… I'll still take your virginity though."

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

"It appears you've failed… again, Itachi." Kisame said with a grin. Itachi simply smiled back at him.

"Oh, but I got my share of fun anyway. The kyuubi boy is quite skilled when it comes to kissing. He tasted good too." He said. Kisame looked at him before he started to laugh.

"He TASTED good?" he managed to say, trying to stop laughing. Itachi smiled.

"Yes and there's another interesting detail too. He's in love with my foolish little brother."

"Oh! This can't get any better!" Kisame laughed.

"What is it that can't get any better?" A voice said. Both men turned around to find a blonde man standing behind them.

"Oh hi, Deidara." Itachi said with a smile. Deidara gave him a suspicious look.

"Hi. Now tell me! What is it that can't get any better?" He repeated his question. Two other men came forward. One of them had read hair and looked quite bored. The other one had black hair and wore an orange mask that covered his face.

"We want to know too!" The man with orange mask said. The redhead then sighed.

"Calm down Tobi or Deidara will think you're irritating." He said. Deidara looked at him.

"I already do, Sasori-danna." He said and glared at Tobi. Itachi sighed.

"Calm down everyone. I just told Kisame that…" He repeated everything he told Kisame just a couple of minutes ago. The three men laughed.

"Really? That's quite entertaining." Sasori said. Tobi started to jump up and down.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! It will make things even funnier! Please listen! I know!" Four pair of eyes were now looking at him. Tobi smiled behind his mask and shove a hand in his pocket.

"Just a moment…" He said and then found what he was looking for. He pulled up a little bottle and gave it to Itachi.

"What's this?" The Uchiha asked, inspecting the bottle. It contained some kind of purple liquid. Tobi laughed.

"It's a kind of poison, but it doesn't kill, nor does it make anyone sick. It affects people in different ways. How about we play with your brother and the kyuubi before we strike?" It became quiet for a while. Then Itachi spoke.

"It's… actually quite a nice idea…" He said and then smiled wickedly.

"This will be fun."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal p.o.v

Sasuke woke up when something started to tickle his nose. He opened his eyes just to find his cute blonde laying beside him. He laughed softly and gave him a kiss. Naruto did not wake up, but continued to sleep. The shadow that watched them smiled as the Uchiha stepped into the bathroom. The shadow went in through the window and hurriedly made his way to the kitchen. His focus was solely on the fridge. He took the bottle hidden beneath his clothes and made sure a few drops from its content made its way into the lonely package of milk. Then he left the house to repeat the same thing in some other houses. Sasuke left the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed. He should do some shopping. He better do it while Naruto was still sleeping. He wrote a note telling Naruto he could eat anything he wanted when he woke up and put it on the kitchen table. He then grabbed his wallet and left for the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I was finally done with the shopping and soon home. I couldn't wait to hug Naruto and wish him good morning. Just outside the gate I heard a scream from inside my house.

"Naruto!" I dropped the plastic bags and ran towards the scream. It seems it came from the kitchen. I found Naruto lying on the floor with a glass shattered beside him. The white liquid that was now on the floor appeared to be milk. Was there something wrong with it? I ignored the milk and quickly looked Naruto over. He appeared to be in pain since he was twitching like mad and he also let out a small pained noise every now and then.

"Naruto! Look at me! Naruto, what's wrong?" This was not good at all. Suddenly his body started to shrink before my very eyes. I stared at him, unable to react. What was going on? His body stopped shrinking. He was now just as small as he was when we became teammates. How old were we, twelve or something? Naruto moaned lightly. I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. I carefully put him back in the bed and went back to the kitchen. I started to clean up the mess on the floor. When I was done I took the only package of milk and headed straight for Sakura's house. I knocked on the door and soon Sakura opened.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked a little surprised. I held the package of milk in front of her face.

"I want you to test this milk." I said. Sakura gave me a weird look.

"Are you sick or something?" She asked.

"No! Naruto drank of this milk just a few minutes ago and now he has the body of a twelve year old!" I tried not to scream, but it was hard. I got upset just thinking about the blondes pained face. Sakura twitched.

"What? Naruto… Is he okay?" She asked and took the carton from me. I nodded.

"Yes… just check that will you?" She nodded and I went back to my house.

I sat beside Naruto on the bed, waiting for him to wake up. After a while he started to move a little and finally opened his eyes.

"Sasuke? What happened?" He asked. He even sounded like his twelve year old self.

"You drank of the milk and collapsed and… something… happened to your… body." I said slowly. Naruto looked confused for a second.

"My body?" He asked and rose himself to a sitting position.

"What do you mean something happened to my body?" He scratched his neck lightly and seemed to realize something.

"Hey! My hair's really short and what's with my voice?" He looked at me.

"Did you grow taller?" I shook my head.

"No, actually you shrunk." Naruto laughed.

"Ha! There's no way that's true! People can't just shri…" He didn't finish his sentence. I followed his gaze. He was looking at the mirror.

"Wha.. What the hell is this?" He shouted and got up quicker than I've ever seen him get up from bed.

"No way! This can't be happening! Can it? Nonononono!" He was starting to panic. I hugged him.

"Calm down Naruto. Let's go see if we can find Tsunade. She's still around, right?" Naruto stopped panicking for a second.

"I… guess…" He said. I lifted him, even when he started to protest, and carried him out of the house.

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

"So you're saying you can't do anything?" Sasuke asked, his irritation written all over his face. Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly."

"So you're saying they all are stuck like that?"

"Yes, but not forever. The effect wears off after a week." Tsunade answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's see if I got this right. You're saying that Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Ino, Tenten and Neji will be like that for a week?" He asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay… then I just have one more question… WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" He said and pointed at a brown haired girl. The girl sighed.

"What a drag…" She said. Sasuke stared at her.

"You're… Shikamaru?" He whispered. The girl sighed again.

"Yeah. Man this is such a drag!" When Sasuke had brought Naruto to Tsunade they had found out that Naruto wasn't the only one who was different. Sakura was so fat you could barely see her face. Choji coughed up blood every time he tried to eat something. Shino was deep asleep and no one could wake him up. Ino had started to hit on everything that moved. Tenten had forgotten how to use weapons. Neji couldn't move at all and apparently Shikamaru had turned into a woman.

"Let's just say that Naruto was the luckiest one." Tsunade said.

"Now leave. I want to drink alone."

Tobi laughed so hard that he was having trouble breathing. Itachi and Kisame just looked at him. They waited until he calmed down until they talked.

"That was… interesting." Itachi said. Tobi nodded.

"I know! No one suspected that I poisoned their food. This is a really good chance to get that kyuubi." He said. Kisame nodded. Itachi smiled.

"How long will the poison have effect?" He asked.

"About a week." Tobi answered.

"Then we'll strike in five days. You should prepare."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Normal p.o.v

Naruto sighed and watched as the leaf quietly fell down on the ground.

"One thousand six hundred and eighty-eight." He mumbled and yawned.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm bored! I've been counting the falling leaves for over an hour!" He complained. Sasuke just sighed heavily and looked up from all the paperwork.

"In case you don't remember then let me remind you of who's doing YOUR work." He said and sighed again. Naruto rose on his feet and smiled apologetically.

"I know and I really appreciate it Sasuke. Thank you." He said and walked over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, though he had to stand on his toes to do that. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"You know… you're being awfully cute right now and I have to say that my old clothes fit you really nice. Maybe I should make you wear my clothes more often?" He mumbled.

"Ha-ha, really funny." Naruto said and looked towards the door as someone entered.

"Bras are such a drag." The woman mumbled and Naruto recognized her as, the now female, Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" He said happily, but got ignored. Instead Shikamaru turned towards Sasuke.

"I forgot how noisy he could be." He said and then handed the raven some papers before he left. Naruto glared after him.

"How rude! He didn't even answer." Sasuke just sighed.

Kakashi's p.o.v

Because I had been mysteriously absent ever since Sasuke had come back from his mission I decided to throw my students a visit. They would probably yell at me, but I could take it. After finishing reading Jiraiya's latest book I could do anything… or almost. I still wasn't able to get anywhere on time, but whatever. I walked towards the kage mansion while re-reading the book. Jiraiya sure was good at writing. I especially liked the scene where the heroine k-k-kissed her beloved. I could hear Naruto's complaining and couldn't help but smile. Same Naruto as always. He sounded exactly like when I first met him...

"Wait a minute…" Why did he sound like that? I was just about to knock on the door when it opened and a woman I'd never seen before came out of the room. She stopped when she noticed me staring at her.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei? Where have you been?" she asked. I kept staring.

"I just finished reading Jiraiya's latest book… Who are you? Do I happen to know you?" The woman sighed.

"What a drag… It's me, Shikamaru." She said. I nodded.

"I see. Of course you are… No, there's no way. Last time I checked Shikamaru was a man. He did not have…" I stopped. I really started to sound like both Naruto and Jiraiya. What happened to my character?

"Boobs?" Shikamaru asked and shook his… err… her head before he.. No! Before SHE left. I stared after her for a while until I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Sasuke's voice say. Sasuke? Wasn't Naruto hokage? I opened the door and stepped inside. Sasuke was sitting behind the desk, writing on a piece of paper. A small blonde boy who happened to look exactly like a young Naruto sat on the floor. The boy quickly rose on his feet and smiled a very big Naruto smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted. Sasuke looked up from the papers.

"Oh, it really is. Where have you been?" I just stared at them both. Sasuke acted completely normal and Naruto…

"Ah! Could it be that you're a pedophile Sasuke?" I asked. Sasuke blushed and glared at me.

"No! What makes you think that?" He asked. I was confused.

"Well… I know you've liked Naruto for a very long time now and I know that Naruto likes Sakura, so I thought you kind of made a clone too look like a small Naruto." I said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Naruto pouted.

"Hey! I'm not a clone! It's the real me! I've just shrunk a bit." Now I was really confused.

Sasuke's p.o.v

Kakashi sure are troublesome. Now I had to explain everything to him.

"Someone has poisoned Naruto and some other people with a poison that does different thing to everyone. There is no cure, but the effects wear off after a week." Kakashi nodded lightly.

"I see. So Naruto became twelve again and Shikamaru turned into a woman. What about the other poisoned people?" he asked.

"Sakura's so fat you can barely see her face. Choji coughs up blood every time he tries to eat something. Shino is deep asleep and no one can wake him up. Ino has started to hit on everything that moves. Tenten has forgotten how to use weapons and Neji can't move at all." I told him. Kakashi seemed to think about something before he spoke.

"That's a problem. Those are really good ninjas." He said and then sighed.

"Okay, I'll be on the lookout in case any enemies would show up. How long have they been like this?"

"About four days."

"I see. See you later then." Kakashi left. Naruto laughed and I looked at him.

"What's so funny Naruto?" I asked. The blonde just shook his head.

"He didn't answer your question of where he's been."

"You know what? You should wear blue more often. Just don't abandon your orange clothes. Orange is really your color." I told Naruto. He smiled happily.

"Really? You sound like a girl when you talk about those things." He laughed. I blushed.

"I do not."

"You do."

"Shut up Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto said and glared at me. I smiled. Revenge complete. I gave him a soft kiss and smiled when that cute blush appeared. A blushing Naruto is like heaven. Really, you can practically see heaven. His lips are like soft clouds and his eyes are blue as the sky… I just got off topic. Sorry.

"Sasuke… I'm just wondering… uhm…" I looked at the blonde. Oh, a question. We like those.

"Go on." I told him.

"For how long have you liked me? I mean… when did you start to like me?" he asked with a curious look on his face. I laughed.

"Well… let's see… We were eight I think. I saw you by the lake all by yourself. Suddenly you looked right at me with those big blue eyes of yours. I didn't know what to say so I ran away. That's when I became interested in you." Naruto frowned.

"But when did you start to **like **me?" He tried again. I sighed.

"I saw you protecting Hinata even though nobody liked you or thanked you. I thought that was noble. I started to like your personality then, even if you were annoying sometimes and still are…"

"Hey…"

"Sorry, but I started to really like you when we accidentally shared that kiss in front of the class." Naruto blushed.

"Oh my god… Then? Isn't that like eight years ago? Why then of all times?" He shook his head. I laughed.

"Well… I liked the feeling of your lips against mine." Naruto blushed even harder.

Naruto's p.o.v

Hot. It was unbelievably hot. It was almost hard to breath. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Kit…" The voice was familiar. It was deep and a bit threatening and yet I wasn't afraid, but I couldn't keep up with this heat. It was almost too intense.

"Kit…" The voice again. Was it me it was calling kit? I suddenly remembered the owner of the voice as he appeared in front of me. The nine tailed fox looked down at me. He grabbed me with one of his paws and lifted me into the air. Then he held me in front of his face.

"Kit… They're coming." I woke up with a loud gasp. I was back in my bed in my apartment. Was that a dream? I looked down on my legs and saw something that appeared to be burn marks. This made me think twice about the dream. Maybe it hadn't been a normal dream? The fox had tried to warn me for someone. Who were they? Akatsuki? Where they on their way here? This was the fifth day with a poisoned body and yet nothing had happened. Why would something happen now? Maybe I had started to walk in my sleep and got the burn marks somewhere while sleep walking? No… That wasn't logic at all. The fox must have been warning me. God that damn demon has a high body temperature. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I unlocked my front door and stepped out of my apartment. I locked the door again and headed for Sasuke's house.

"Naruto!" I turned around when I heard the familiar voice of Iruka.

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei." I said. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Where are you going? It's in the middle of the night?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm on my way to Sasuke's house." Iruka nodded.

"I see. I hope he doesn't get angry when you wake him up." I shook my head.

"No, I don't think he'll mind. See you Iruka-sensei."

"Good night Naruto."

Sasuke's p.o.v

I sighed and looked into the Hokage's room.

"No. Seriously w here did he go!" I said. I was starting to feel very irritated when I saw someone who could help me.

"Iruka-sensei!" I said with a relieved smile.

"Have you seen Naruto? I can't find him anywhere!" Iruka looked surprised.

"Did you lose sight of him?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"What? I haven't seen him today." Now it was Iruka's turn to look confused.

"But I saw him around three AM. He was on his way to your house."

"He was? He never came."


	9. Chapter 8

Don't feel like doing a disclaimer. You know this shit already.

Warnings: -

Chapter 8

Normal p.o.v

"You still haven't found him?" Sasuke asked. He was really starting to get worried.

"No, we're still searching for him." The ninja answered. Sasuke sighed desperately and sat down on the ground. The village was in a horrible state. All the villagers were worried and felt nervous now when the Hokage suddenly had gone missing. All the ninjas were searching for him, but for the last three hours no one had seen the blonde.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru has found something!" A voice called out. Sasuke quickly got on his feet and hurried over to Shikamaru. The ground was all black, like a fire had been burning.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru looked at him.

"First things first. Here." He handed him a shoe. Sasuke quickly recognized it as Naruto's.

"It's…"

"I know and look at these marks. It seems Naruto went into kyuubi-mode. There was a small fight. There's still a kunai here. It's broken though." Shikamaru said. Sasuke gulped hard.

"Was he…?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, it seems Akatsuki got him." Sasuke stared at the lonely shoe in his hands.

"No… NO! No no no! We have to get him back!" He screamed. Shikamaru nodded.

"I know. I'll gather some people."

Sasuke's p.o.v

"Okay, let's see. We have Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade, Kurenai, Asuma, you and me on this mission?" I asked Shikamaru. He nodded.

"Yes, Gai-sensei and Iruka-sensei will need to stay to manage the Hokage's duties as well as the other shinobis." I nodded lightly. This meant we we're five jounins, two anbus and one of three legendary sannins? It sounded good to me.

"Okay, let's head out everyone!" We dashed out into the woods. Shikamaru looked as calm as ever. So did Kakashi. I couldn't see Asuma and Kurenai's faces. Kiba looked angry, but excited. I wasn't really surprised to see that both Hinata and Tsunade looked worried. Tsunade didn't want Naruto to share the same fate as her brother and lover. Hinata probably still loved Naruto. I almost felt sorry for her. She's loved him far longer than I have. If neither I nor Sakura were here I think my dobe and Hinata would get married. They were a good match, but of course Naruto and I am a better match. Right?

"Stop!" There's a weird smell." Kiba said and grimaced. Everyone else stopped. I got irritated. We stopped because of a weird smell? I wanted to rescue Naruto now and if it wasn't Naruto's smell then we could continue the search.

"It smells like… ugh… it smells like shark." He said and Akamaru barked as if confirming it. Shark? Could it be Kisame? Hopefully it was!

"Is it Kisame?" I asked. Kiba sniffed a few times in the air before looking at Akamaru.

"Yes, it's Kisame and he was carrying something with the smell of dark chakra, but also a bit fox." He said.

"That's it! Which way?" I asked. The others probably noticed the impatience in my voice.

"Northwest." I nodded. We were on our way and hopefully Naruto was okay.

Naruto's p.o.v

The sound of water. Drip drop. Drip drop. For some reason it sounded so wrong, but I didn't know why. I still had my eyes closed. I had just woken up. My body felt really heavy for some reason. I tried to sit up only to find that I couldn't move my arms and legs. I was tied up? Why? I remember meeting Iruka-sensei on my way to Sasuke's house. What happened after that? I opened my eyes, but it was still black. It meant that I was probably blindfolded too. Where was I? I wanted to know. I tried to remember again. I had been walking when I had felt like someone was watching me again. I had stopped and then… Kisame… I remember seeing Kisame and suddenly a flash of pain and the kyuubi's thoughts that rushed into my brain. I went into kyuubi mode? That's probably why my body felt so heavy. I managed to sit up even with my hands and feet tied. The only thing I could hear was the water dripping and the echoes following. It probably meant that I was either in a cave or underground.

"I wonder if Sasuke's looking for me…" The sound of steps alerted me and I feigned sleep. Soon the steps came closer until they finally stopped. Who? Who was it?

"Soon little kit. We're extracting the hachibi from Killer-Bee at the moment and then it's your turn." Itachi? Was that Itachi's voice? Wait! Did he just mention Killer-Bee? Killer-Bee was dying… Getting a tailed beast extracted meant dying. Soon I would share the same fate. Me and Killer-Bee wouldn't be as fortunate as Gaara. We wouldn't be revived with some kind of jutsu. No, we would be eternally dead.

"I know you're awake." Itachi's voice surprised me. I'd forgotten he was there. Suddenly I could feel his hands against my face. What? Suddenly the light came flooding into my eyes. For some reason Itachi had removed the blindfold… and now he was cutting he ropes? What was going on. He helped on to my feet.

"We have to go now." He said. I could only stare at him.

"Naruto, we have to go." He said and looked around hastily.

"Why… Why are you…?" I said.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to go." He said and pulled my arm.

"But Killer-Bee…" Itachi sighed and raised his hand. He hit before I could manage to react and everything became black.

When I came to I found myself hung over Itachi's shoulder. We were out in the woods.

"Wait! What about Killer-Bee? We can't just leave him to die!" I said and started to struggle. Itachi stopped and put my down. I firmly took a hold of my shoulders and looked me into the eyes. No sharingan...

"Naruto, there's nothing we can do. Killer-Bee couldn't be saved. The most important thing is that you don't get captured. Do you understand me?" I stared at him for a moment. Of course I understood, but I felt so cruel.

"I… understand." I sighed. Itachi nodded.

"Good, I'm taking you to the hidden sand village."

"Why? Why not back to…"

"Because I had a promise with the kazekage." With Gaara? I silently followed him towards the home of one of my closest friends, the hidden sand village.

TBC...

And then...

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to ADeadBlackRose for being the first one to review to this story! I LOVE YOU!

Naruto's p.o.v

I did not understand Itachi at all. One second he's evil and the next he's good. I don't get it. What's his motive? What does he gain from all of this? What would he gain from helping me? Why did he try to kidnap me just to rescue me? He could have told me that Gaara wanted me to visit. So many questions and no answers. I hated it, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know if I should ask him or not.

"Something's troubling you." He suddenly said. I avoided his gaze.

"Well… I… It's just that I don't understand you at all." I told him. Itachi laughed.

"Oh, you will understand one day." He said. I sighed. That seemed to be older people's favourite sentence. The whole "you will understand one day"-thing was really tiring. How many times hadn't I heard it before? Tsunade had said it. My dad, who's dead, has said it. Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and now Itachi! They probably still think I'm that dumb child… having a child's body doesn't help either… Itachi laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Now that's a heavy sigh." I fought away his hand.

"It's your fault." I said and glared at him. Itachi just smiled back at me and ran faster. I had trouble keeping up with him with my small body. Unfortunately Itachi saw that and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. I yelped and threw my arms around his neck. He just laughed and continued running.

Itachi stopped and put me down in the grass.

"Are you okay Naru-Chan?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Not you too." I said and shook my head.

"Why is everyone insisting on calling me that?" Itachi pretended to think.

"Because Naru is shorter and Chan because you're cute?" He suggested. I stared at him.

"I'm what?" I asked. People saw me as… cute? Really? It nearly made me laugh. Me? Cute? No way. Itachi laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Definitely cute. We're near the hidden sand. We can take it slower now." He said and leaned against a tree. I felt relieved. That meant that Itachi wouldn't insist on carrying me anymore.

"I can still carry you though." He said suddenly.

"NO!"

Sasuke's p.o.v.

We hade been running for HOURS. Weren't we there yet? I was afraid that we would find Naruto as they found Gaara. Dead. The only difference was that no one would be able to revive my sweet Naru and I haven't even taken him on the… Uh… Never mind.

"How is it Kiba? Can you find the trail again?" I asked for the seventh time in just a couple of minutes. Kiba just glared at me. I took that as a "No, shut up so I can concentrate!" kind of answer. I sighed.

"Okay everyone. We'll rest here for a couple of minutes." Shikamaru suddenly said. The most people in the group looked exhausted. I was pretty exhausted myself, but I wanted to continue. What if Naruto was dying while we were resting? Shikamaru noticed my anxiousness.

"Rest for a bit Sasuke. You will be of no help if you're exhausted when we get there." He said and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I know. I'm just so worried about him." I said and obediently sat down.

"It's okay Sasuke. We'll get there in time." He said and went to talk with Kiba. Shikamaru was right. I needed to rest, but I wasn't too sure we would get there in time. What if we didn't?

"Hey! I think I found it!" A voice suddenly said. I came to my feet in milliseconds.

"Show me!" I said and ran towards Kiba.

"Sssch!" He said and nodded towards the bushes. I slowly made my way over to him and peeked out through the green leaves. On the other side I could see Deidara and Sasori. They looked rather irritated.

"I can't believe he escaped!" the blonde, Deidara, said. The redhead, Sasori, just nodded.

"And HE is gone to! What do you think he's up to?" Deidara said, putting his hands behind his head. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi's probably going after him if that's what you mean." He said, sounding uninterested.

"Yeah, I know, but…" They disappeared around a corner. I sat frozen on the ground. He… escaped? He… did they mean Naruto? Naruto had escaped? I felt my heartbeat increase in speed. Naruto was relatively safe? Kiba grinned.

"It seems like he doesn't need to be rescued." He said.

"Now we just need to find him before Itachi or anyone else does." I nodded. Naruto was free… He wasn't going to die… I stood up.

"Let's find him everyone!" I said and looked at the others. Everyone nodded and off we were again.

Normal p.o.v

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that day. Itachi smiled as always and told him to keep going.

"You know you could tell me what's going on." Naruto said and looked at his so called hero.

"Nope." Itachi answered pushed him to make him start walking again.

"Why not?" Naruto asked and almost tripped over a root. Itachi laughed.

"It's not up to me to tell you." He said and caught Naruto before he tripped over another root.

"No, please don't carry me…" Naruto pleaded, but Itachi didn't listen and soon Naruto found himself getting carried again.

"Why is this happening to me?" He muttered as they walked into the hidden sand village. No one stopped them. No one looked at them. Everyone acted as if it were completely normal for a criminal and the young Hokage to be there. Itachi put him down again and together they walked towards Gaara's study.

Itachi knocked on the door and a soft voice told them to come in. He opened the door and was greeted by Gaara's surprised look.

"So soon?" He asked Itachi who nodded in response. Naruto walked into the room.

"Naruto?" Gaara stared at him.

"You… look younger than ever." He said.

"Haha, really funny Gaara." I said, but couldn't help but smile. Gaara smiled back.

"It's been a while. Come in and close the door. We have something to discuss." Itachi closed the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Normal p.o.v.

Gaara motioned for Naruto and Itachi to sit down. They obeyed. Itachi looked as if he belonged there. Naruto on the other hand… He was so confused that he just couldn't sit still. Gaara's serious face almost cracked up in a smile and would have if not for the serious situation they were in.

"Naruto calm down." He said and sighed when the blonde became still. Good. Itachi smiled.

"Itachi, this is serious." Gaara said and sent him a glare.

"I know." The Uchiha answered, still smiling.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Naruto exclaimed. Both Gaara and Itachi looked at him with an apologizing look.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Gaara said. Naruto didn't know anything. He needed to know.

"Naruto, Itachi is a spy." He said slowly. Naruto stared at him.

"He's a what?" The blonde said with big eyes. He then turned and looked at the Uchiha, who was still smiling. Gaara sighed.

"He's a spy. He's spying on Akatsuki for me. No! Don't say anything. You don't need to know why or how, just that he is. Okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Good."

Naruto's p.o.v

So… let's se if I got everything right. Itachi was a spy… He was spying on Akatsuki for Gaara. They had some new secret techniques and the nine tails something… No… I needed to hear it again.

"Err… Can you take it one more time?" I asked and smiled. This time both Gaara and Itachi sighed.

"Itachi's spying on Akatsuki. Akatsuki apparently have some new techniques that only Tobi, Pain and Konan know about. Itachi couldn't get more details about that and the nine tails seems to have taken a liking to you." I nodded slowly.

"Okay, but what has the nine tails taking a liking to me with Akatsuki to do?" I asked. Yes, I was still pretty confused. Gaara's left eye started to twitch.

"THAT MEANS THAT…" He took a deep breath.

"It means… that it will be harder to extract the nine tails from you and that's where the new techniques come into the picture. Do you get it now?" I thought for a second or two. Well, the nine tails did warn me right before I was kidnapped. It really was him that said that they're coming. It pretty much made sense now in my head.

"I see. Couldn't you just have come to the leaf village?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's probably…" I stopped. Gaara did NOT know anything about my new relationship with Sasuke and I didn't really want him to know for some reason.

"…probably miss his best friend." I finished. I saved that one, but of course Itachi would have to say something.

"His best friend? Don't you mean BOYfriend?" He said and smiled teasingly. I wanted to kill him so bad. Gaara look surprised at first, but then I saw disappointment and… was that a laugh? Gaara started to laugh. He laughed so hard he was almost choking. I had never seen him laugh so hard before. It scared me a little. A laughing Gaara…

"I knew it!" He said and wiped away a few tears.

"Knew what?" I asked. I started to feel a little irritated.

"I knew you were gay! There's no way a pretty boy like you would be straight!" He started to laugh again.

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm bisexual! …Did you just call me pretty?"

Sasuke's p.o.v

What was the closest place Naruto could have gone to? The leaf village of course, but… We hadn't seen him so that couldn't be the case.

"Isn't Kiba back yet?" I asked and stared out into the darkness.

"Not yet." Tsunade answered. The whole group felt relieved. Naruto wasn't in danger… for now. We just had to find him. It had almost been a day since we had set out to find my sexy blonde… I should stop doing that. Just call him Naruto, Sasuke. Na-ru-to. Great. We still hadn't found him. I had a lot of time to think while Kiba was checking around. There would only be one day left and he would be his almost twenty year old self again. Almost twenty… I sat up.

"It's Naruto's birthday soon! Oh no! What do I do now?" I exclaimed. Kakashi, Hinata and Tsunade looked at me.

"You totally forgot, didn't you?" Kakashi said with a smile. Hinata and Tsunade smiled too.

"We were planning a surprise party for him. Are you in?" Tsunade said. I nodded. Of course I was. Naruto's birthday was October 10th. It was now October 1st. In just nine days Naruto would be twenty. Maybe I could do something naughty to him then… After the party of course.

"Sasuke, you're drooling." Kakashi said. I quickly closed my mouth. Oops.

"Hey guys! I found a trail! He's heading for the hidden sand!" Kiba shouted from somewhere near. The group got back on their feet and joined Kiba about fifty meters to the east.

"Good job Kiba!" I said. Of course he would be heading towards Gaara! Duh! I just hoped that the redhead didn't try to steal him from me. I have seen Gaara look at Naruto. He looks just like me when I look at him, like a wolf about to sink his teeth into the innocent lamb… Wait… Did I really look at Naruto that way? A bit maybe… Or maybe a lot… What the hell! Maybe I just do it all the time? Happy now?

"The hidden sand is just a few hours away from here." Kakashi said. He remembered from the time they rescued Gaara. At the time… I wasn't really myself. God I was angry when I got to know that the dickhead Sai had replaced me. Naruto says he can be a dick sometimes, but that he is reliable. Humph! I will never rely on that bastard. How dare he even be near my angel? I mean my Naruto. I mean Naruto. Seriously? That's a bad habit I have. I still have to learn to just call him by his name. Na-ru-to. How hard can it be? Wasn't that the second time in just two or three hours I've thought that? I have to stop thinking.

"If we run faster it will take about an hour and a half." Tsunade said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked and started to run. I could hear Kakashi laugh somewhere behind me.

Naruto's p.o.v

"He called me pretty!" I said to myself as I sat down on the bed. I had gotten a room to stay in while being in the hidden sand. It was actually quite comfortable.

"Maybe he's just teasing me…" I sighed and fell back on the bed. Stupid Gaara! When did he ever start to tease me like that? He almost sounded like Sasuke when he's teasing me. Sasuke… I wondered if he was worried. Probably. I closed my eyes and pictured Sasuke's face. He would probably say something like: "How could you let yourself get captured dobe!"

Yeah… Something like that. At least I would be free of the poison that caused me to shrink in just 21 hours. I suddenly realized something. I did NOT have any clothes that would fit when I got my body back… I only had the clothes I was wearing. Sasuke's old clothes… They didn't smell like him at all. I curled into a ball and thought back. When we where young me and Sasuke had been fighting all the time. I secretly admired him back then. He never got to know and he never would. There's no way I could tell him something like that, but when Sasuke went with Orochimaru… I got depressed just thinking about it, so I skipped that part. When we got him to come back it was like we had been best friends since birth. We started to do everything together. I think we were sixteen then. My life had changed drastically over the past month. I had become Hokage. I had started dating Sakura. I had realized my feelings for Sasuke and dumped Sakura. I had been poisoned and kidnapped. I had been freed by Itachi and now I was in the hidden sand. Oh, wait! I got hit by a door too.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside. How long had I been asleep? About two hours at most. I yawned and reluctantly left the bedroom. As I wandered the long corridors I suddenly heard a voice.

"We must absolutely not let them inside the village." It was Gaara's voice. Who was he talking to? His voice had come from a door. I quietly made my way over to it and peeked in through the keyhole. It was definitely Gaara. I could see Temari and Kankuro too. What were they talking about?

"Why?" asked Temari while looking at her younger brother.

"They have come a long way. We should at least let them rest." She continued. Gaara shook his head.

"No, they're here for him." He said. Temari looked confused. Kankuro shook his head.

"How can you be so certain that they're here for Naruto?" He asked. They were talking about me? You should not talk about people behind their backs. It always ends badly.

"I think I've seen them before. They're in Akatsuki." Gaara answered calmly. I gasped. Akatsuki! Here? Already? Three pair of eyes turned towards the door. I hastily backed away and ran back towards my room. Of course spying on people tends to end bad too, especially if you're caught.

Sasuke's p.o.v

What were they doing there? Why were Tobi and Kakuzu there? We couldn't enter the hidden sand without them seeing us. We were so close to Naruto and yet here we were, staring at the two Akatsuki members. They had been talking to a guard for a while before the guard left to speak with the Kazekage, Gaara. I was extremely irritated. My dobe waited for my rescue and I was suck outside the village because of a hyper idiot and a… I don't know what to call Kakuzu really… The guard came back and shook his head. Kiba told us what they said since Akamaru had the best hearing and Kiba was the only one who really understood him.

"He's saying that they can't stay and apologizes to them. He says that Gaara can't let any strangers into the village because of a top secret mission. Tobi says that it's okay and that they will sleep under the stars instead." Kiba said. I sighed with relief as Kakuzu and Tobi left the gate and soon disappeared out of sight. Now it was out turn. We went over to the guard who apparently recognized us.

"Kakashi- san! Tsunade-Sama! Hinata and the rest too. We knew you'd come. Naruto's with Gaara at the moment." He said and stepped aside. We entered the hidden sand.

Of course I wouldn't get to see Naruto as soon as I hoped. Tsunade and Kakashi talked with Gaara for ages.

"Sasuke-San, Naruto's room is the last one in the corridor." He said, interrupting Kakashi in the middle of a sentence. I smiled thankfully towards him and ran down the corridor. Outside of the room I stopped for a moment. I took a few minutes to calm down. I wouldn't want to scare him the first thing I did. I smiled. Naruto was behind this door. All ready for me and everything. I just had to pull the handle and open the door and he would be… I stopped. I stood in front of the open door and stared at… nothing. The room was empty.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto's p.o.v

I know I should have stayed in my room, but I really wanted to go for a walk. Gaara would be furious when he got to know. The street was filled with people. Children were playing with each other… They asked me to join since I was a kid too in their eyes, just a bit older. I politely said no and continued walking. The people in the hidden sand seemed really happy. It was as peaceful as it could get. The sun was warming too. I wished I could just stay there for a couple of hours, but of course that would worry Gaara, so I continued my walk. I wasn't all too worried about what I had heard just half an hour earlier. There was no way I would get captured again. I started to think about Sasuke again. He seemed to be in my mind a lot recently. I wondered if he had figured out where I was. Maybe he was on his way to the hidden sand? I smiled when I thought about. If he indeed was on his way there I probably should wait in my room. If I didn't… well, hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>Gaara's p.o.v<p>

A loud scream came from the direction of Naruto's room. It wasn't a terrified scream; more like someone was in a rage. Suddenly Sasuke came running. He looked furious and worried… More furious than worried actually.

"HE IS GONE!" He screamed right into my face. I blinked a few times. Naruto was gone? I sighed. That idiot. Why couldn't he just sit quietly in his room for once?

"I told him to stay in the room. I told him to wait patiently for me to come get him, but no! He just had to go somewhere." I said. That blonde was going to get it! I would imprison him with sand! I would make sure he couldn't even go to the bathroom without permission! Stupid Naruto!

"Calm down Sasuke. I'll send someone to look for hi…"

"Gaara, did I hear a scream?" A voice said somewhere behind me. Naruto… I turned around and gave the blonde a glare.

"Naruto you…"

"Naru-Chan!" Sasuke exclaimed and throw himself on Naruto who fell to the floor with a yelp. The raven haired ninja then kissed the blonde right in front of everyone and pinned him to the floor. The corridor became really silent and the only thing that could be heard was Sasuke's kisses and Naruto trying to get away.

"Uhm… Sasuke." Shikamaru said. This was awkward. Sasuke started to pull on Naruto's clothes, trying to get them off. Kakashi then hit him on the head.

"If you want to rape the Hokage, then do it when we're not in the same room." He said. Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto. The blonde stood up shakily and hid behind Hinata. The poor girl nearly fainted when he touched her shoulders.

"Sorry." Sasuke said and smiled apologetically.

"Just couldn't resist…"

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

If Kakashi hadn't saved me I would probably be naked by now and Sasuke would… I would probably die of embarrassment. I had to thank Kakashi later. I hadn't really been surprised if he just had given me a kiss, but… This was a little too much for me. I had just found out that I was gay… I mean bisexual. I'm bisexual. I still liked girls. It was nice being reunited with everyone. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke were here. I later got to know that Kurenai and Asuma had been here, but that they had decided to go back to the village when they had found me. I thought it was a good decision. They didn't have to be that many to rescue me. Itachi was the one who ended up helping me after all. Wait a minute… Itachi was there. Sasuke was there… I panicked. What if they saw each other? That couldn't happen! It absolutely could not happen, but of course I saw Itachi enter the corridor. I made a silent scream, ran over who Itachi who just came out through a door and pushed him inside again. I quickly closed the door and leaned against it. Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"N-n-n-noting at all! Ahahaha! Uhm… I'll just get those papers for you then Gaara!" I said and quickly entered the room behind me. I locked the door and sighed. Not good. Not good. I turned around to find Itachi with an amused look on his face.

"This is no time to be smiling!" I hissed and gave him a glare.

"Sasuke's here and if he sees you… I don't even want to think about it!" I said, still panicking.

"Afraid he'll kill me?" Itachi asked.

"No, not at all! I'm just afraid that you'll destroy the village in the heat of the battle." I said. Itachi nodded.

"True. That could happen. So you basically mean that I can't let Sasuke see me?" I nodded.

"Yes, thanks for understanding!" I said, relieved. Itachi smiled.

"No problem, but it doesn't mean that I'll stay out of sight." He said. I stared at him. No, why? Why couldn't he just stay out of sight? Itachi started to laugh.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan. I'm just kidding." He laughed. I stared at him.

"Aha… haha… ha… Don't call me Naru-Chan!"

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

Everyone stared at the door Naruto went through and then at Gaara.

"Don't look at me! I didn't ask him to bring me any papers." He said and shrugged. Everyone went back to staring at the door.

"That wasn't a little strange." Kiba said. Shikamaru nodded.

"He's hiding something." He said. Gaara suddenly realized why Naruto had acted so strange.

"Oh, I see." He said without thinking. Everyone now looked at him again. Crap.

"Do you happen to know what he's hiding Gaara?" Kakashi asked with, at least everyone thought so, a smile. They could only se his eyes, but it looked like he was smiling. Gaara looked at the door and then the group of leaf ninja.

"No…" He said slowly. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine! We just have to open this door and find out!" He said.

"No! Wait!" But Gaara was too late. Sasuke kicked open the door and everything immediately became quiet. The two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, stared at each other. Gaara and Naruto looked horrified, while the others looked surprised. This was not good.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said slowly. Itachi blinked a few times before smiling.

"Hi there brother." He said. Naruto moved to stand in front of Itachi in case Sasuke would attack.

"Itachi!" The younger Uchiha screamed and launched forward with a raikiri ready to strike at his brother.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! =D Happy Valentine's day! This chapter is meant as a treat for everyone who has been reading. It's a bit of love in it. I know you like that. Hehe. I'm really bad at writing scenes with love in so I had to make up for it. DON'T kill me. Please leave a review before you go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Naruto's p.o.v

This was bad. It was as if Sasuke didn't even see me where I stood in front of his brother. Itachi put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sasuke! Stop or you will hit Naruto too." He said calmly. Sasuke's raikiri stopped right in front of my face. I looked right into the blue crackling energy. It was so close I could almost touch it with my nose. I swallowed lightly. Too close for my liking. Sasuke slowly let his hand fall down his side and the raikiri vanished.

"Why are you protecting him Naruto?" he asked.

"Because he's the one who rescued me." I answered. Sasuke stared at me.

"He was what who did what?" He said clearly not believing what he heard. I sighed. Honestly, this guy made me so mad sometimes!

"I said that he's the one who rescued me and brought me here. The man called Uchiha Itachi, also known as Sasuke's brother, is the one who saved me, Uzumaki Naruto! Do you get it Sasuke?" I said. Sasuke stared at me before he slowly nodded. I smiled.

"Good. Now behave." Itachi patted me on my head and smiled towards his brother.

"Nice seeing you again Sasuke." He said. Sasuke glared at him and left the room. I sighed and turned towards Itachi.

"I'm sorry that he's an idiot who doesn't know how to be thankful." I said. Itachi laughed.

"No, don't apologize. He has his reasons." Itachi said. I nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I wasn't angry with Naruto. How could I be? He was my sweet blonde. I wasn't really angry with Itachi either… maybe a little. No, I was angry with myself. Why wasn't I the one to save Naruto? Why wasn't I the one who protected him when Akatsuki got him? I could hear footsteps behind me and glanced over my shoulder. It was Naruto. He looked at me and then the floor, then at me again and back to the floor. He was behaving like a male version of Hinata. He opened his mouth and closed it again. For once in his life Naruto seemed to be lost for words. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Thanks for stopping me." I said. He smiled at me.

"By the way Naruto… When will you grow back to your normal size again?" I asked. Naruto laughed.

"In just two to three hours I think." He answered after thinking for awhile. I nodded and took his hand. It was so small. It felt like he would break if I squeezed his hand to hard.

"Hey Naruto… Do you want to eat out tonight? I'll pay." I said. His beautiful blue eyes turned towards me and lit up when he started smiling.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" He said and gave me a hug. I smiled. Jackpot! Now I only needed to make him a bit drunk. No… I didn't plan to take his virginity. I'm not that kind of monster.

I just wanted to make him more willing to kiss. I wasn't getting too many of those.

"Sasuke, you're drooling." Naruto's voice brought me back to reality and I quickly wiped my mouth. I shook my head and walked back to Naruto's room with the blonde himself.

~oOo~

I had left Naruto in the room and gone to speak with Kakashi-sensei. The only thing I had learned in the two hours I spoke with him was that we would leave the next day. It's so typical of Kakashi. He's always getting lost on the path of life. Anyway… As I went back to Naruto's room I saw Itachi walk out of said room. He smiled and said something before he closed the door. I still didn't like the idea of having him around, but since he saved Naruto I guessed I had to get used to it. I hurried over to the door and entered the room without knocking. The first thing I saw was black clothes with red clouds on them. Was Akatsuki here? I then looked at the person wearing the clothes. Sun kissed skin and blonde hair.

"Naruto?" I said confused. He turned around to look at me with a smile. His blue eyes looked straight into my black ones.

"Hi there Sasuke. I got my body back to normal!" He said happily.

"And Itachi was nice enough to lend me his coat since I don't have any other clothes." I stared at him. Naruto looked so GOOD in the clothes of evil men… I definitely should dress him up more. I smiled and hugged him. I played a bit with his hair. I liked it when it was longer like that.

"You should let your hair grow more. I think long hair would suit you." I said. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but soon started to laugh.

"Okay. Sure. I'll let it grow if you want to." He said.

"You look a bit like the fourth Hokage with this hairstyle." I said and let my hands slide down his back. He didn't react so I kept letting them go lower and lower… He stopped my hand just before I touched his butt. Damn!

"I do? Do you really think I look like my dad?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I do." I answered. He smiled and gave me a small kiss. I like when he does that, because he's always embarrassed. There came the blush.

"You're blushing." I said and returned the kiss with another one.

"No I don't." Naruto quickly answered.

"Oh, yes you do." I said and kissed him again to stop him from talking. He blushed even harder. I dragged him over to the bed and sat down. I then made him sit in my lap.

"I hate you." He said with a very nice expression. Was it desire I saw? Lust?

"I hate you too." I answered and kissed him again. He kissed me back. I was officially in heaven.

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner Sasuke." I said as we walked towards the restaurant.

"No problem." He said still massaging the bump on his head.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's not too bad." He answered. I looked down on the ground. It was Sasuke's fault after all. When we had kissed earlier he had decided he wanted to take it a step further, but I didn't, and since he was still kissing me the only solution I had was to hit him with the lamp from the bedside table. That had stopped him quite effectively, but it had given him a nasty bump and he had been complaining for the last hour about how much it hurt. Finally it seemed like it didn't hurt anymore. He probably lied when he said it hurt before. This guy is a natural liar after all. Sasuke suddenly stopped moving and looked at something behind me. I turned around to see what he was looking at. Unfortunately I couldn't see anything. Too bad.

"Wait here Naruto." He said and left me standing there. The Akatsuki coat I was wearing was a bit too big, but as long as I had some kind of clothes I was happy. How long was Sasuke going to let me wait? I couldn't see him. Wait a minute… Was that him kissing a girl? No… He couldn't be… He couldn't be cheating on me! He was the one who forced me to kiss him! He was the reason I broke up with the girl of my dreams! He was the one I was thinking about all the time… and he betrayed me like this? I suddenly felt something wet land on my cheek. Tears? Oh great! Now I was crying over him too? I slowly backed away into the shadows when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I said and looked up at whoever I bumped into.

"Hello kyuubi. No need to be crying… yet" The man said. It was Kakuzu. He put a hand over my mouth and dragged me deeper into the shadows. I didn't resist. Why should I? I had just been betrayed by Sasuke. The only thing I could do was to silently cry as he tied me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was once again going to the Akatsuki hideout.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke's p.o.v

"Okay! I'm back Naruto! Naruto?" I looked around, but there was no sign of the blonde anywhere. Maybe he got tired of waiting and went back? I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, but I honestly thought he could wait or ten minutes. I mean it's not that long, right? I shook my head and went back to the others. When I came in through the door everyone stared at me.

"Weren't you going to take Naruto to dinner?" Gaara asked as he looked up from a stack of papers. I nodded.

"Yeah, but he went back. I told him to wait while I ran an errand, but I guess he got impatient." Hinata shook her head.

"N-Naruto-kun hasn't come back yet." She said. Now it was my turn to stare.

"He… hasn't come back?" Where was he then? I left him on the street for ten minutes. Nothing could have happened while I was away… could it?

"Don't tell me he's been taken away… again!" I said. Everyone came to their feet.

"Why don't we search for him? He must be somewhere in the village. You know him. He probably got impatient and went for a walk." Shikamaru said calmly. I nodded slowly. Yeah, that was probably it. That would be so typical of Naruto. He was never able to sit still.

"Okay… Then let's split up and look for him." I said. The others nodded and we started searching for him.

~oOo~

"Okay, so did anyone find or hear something?" I asked everyone else. We had been searching for two hours and now everyone was back in Gaara's office.

"I-I asked an old lady." Hinata said quietly. Everyone looked at her.

"And what did she say Hinata?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. Hinata looked down in the ground.

"She s-said that a boy m-my age, a blonde boy with b-blue eyes, saw s-something and started c-crying." She said. That sounded like Naruto, but why in the world would he be crying? What did he see back there?

"What else did she tell you Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"S-she said that a man with clothes like the b-boy's came and took him a-away." She answered. The room fell silent. A man with clothes like Naruto's. That meant it had to be a member of the Akatsuki.

"Not again…" I said and sat down. He was gone again! Shikamaru patted my back.

"Come on Sasuke. We know where their hideout is. We just have to go after them." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go and take back our blonde hyperactive idiot again!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

I seriously hated being tied up, but I didn't care for the moment. I was still shocked and sad about seeing Sasuke kiss a random girl on the street. How could he do that to me? Sasori and Deidara was guarding me, seeing as I escaped last time, with the help of Itachi of course… A few hot tears fell from my eyes and hit the ground. Deidara walked over to where I sat and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and lifted my chin to make me look him in the eyes. I didn't answer.

"Oh… I know. Uchiha junior was cheating on you maybe?" He asked with a wicked smile. I avoided his gaze and he let go of me.

"Bulls eye!" He laughed. Sasori shook his head.

"Leave him be. We're not supposed to talk to him anyway. We're still waiting for Tobi." And as if it was his cue Tobi came into the room. He ignored his fellow Akatsuki members and headed directly over to where I sat. His mask only allowed me to see one eye and I looked straight into it. Was that a sharingan? The black dots in his eye started spinning. I became dizzy. I was feeling weird. I never felt like that when Itachi or Sasuke used their sharingan on me. Wait. Who was Sasuke? Right… He was the guy who betrayed me… Not like Sakura. She… Wait. Sakura she… She's one of my enemies. She was of the leaf ninja. They were the ones who tried to stop us, the Akatsuki. I was confused for a minute, but everything suddenly became clear. I was a member of the Akatsuki.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Tobi asked. I glared at him.

"I'm just fine, but why the hell am I tied up you incompetent fool?" I said. I felt very annoyed. Tobi laughed and cut of the ropes. I stood up.

"If you'll excuse me I have something to discuss with Pain-sama." I said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

Deidara stared after the blonde and then quickly turned towards Tobi.

"What in the world did you do with him?" He asked. Sasori didn't say anything. He preferred to listen. Tobi laughed and sat down beside Sasori.

"I just… adjusted his memories a bit." He answered innocently. Deidara thought about it.

"So… He thinks he's one of us now?" He asked. Tobi nodded.

"Yup. Things will become really interesting from now on. Oh, and be prepared. His friends should be on their way here about now." He said and strutted out of the room. Deidara smiled.

"Oh, more people to view my wonderful art!" He said happily. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"You call that art? Art should last forever. You don't even know what art is." He said. Deidara glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Art is a bang! It should only last for a moment! In that way it will be special." He said. Both of them glared at each other.

"Okay then. How about a contest then?" Sasori asked.

"What do you mean with contest?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"I say we let our opponent's decide who's right." They looked at each other for another couple of minutes before they shook hands.

"Deal. We'll let them decide." Deidara said and they both left the room to join the others. In the meantime a desperate beast tried to wake Naruto from the hypnosis he'd been exposed too, but it had to get through to him.

* * *

><p>It was a short chapter this time! Sorry for that, but I'll make it up to you next time! I PROMISE! It will get twice as long as a normal chapter. How about that? A lot of things will be happening from now on and I hope you'll like it. Please post a review to tell me what you think about the chapterstory. See ya next time!


	15. Chapter 14

Wow, I think it took way to long to upload this chapter. (It's been finished for like a week) ^^'' Well, here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own shit.

The **only **warning you will ever need: YAOI.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Sasuke's p.o.v

"Can we go in now?" I asked. I was really impatient. I didn't get this waiting for the right moment to strike thing. Not now at least. Naruto was in there all alone and scared, waiting to be rescued.

"No." Shikamaru said and sighed heavily. I had been bothering him with questions and complaints all the way to the bushes where we sat. It was just outside the Akatsuki hideout. We had sent Itachi to look for the blonde since he was a member of the Akatsuki.

"Come on Itachi… Come back. Where are you? How's Naruto?" I mumbled.

"Sasuke, if you don't shut up I'll… Quiet everyone someone's coming!" Kiba said and everyone became quiet. We heard footsteps and someone came out of the cave. It was Naruto himself. I quickly came to my feet and ran to him. I caught him in a gigantic hug.

"Naruto! You're okay! I'm so happy. Don't ever let yourself get kidnapped again! I was so…" A sudden pain in my stomach made me stop in the middle of a sentence. I let go of Naruto and took a few steps back. Naruto let go of the kunai that was now buried in my stomach. I looked at my blonde.

"N-Naruto? Why… Why did you…?" Why would he stab me? It didn't make any sense! Everyone else left the bushed to rush to my aid. We were lucky that Sakura had taught

Hinata some healing jutsu or it would look pretty bad. While she was healing me Shikamaru took a few steps forward. Naruto looked at him, his eyes cold as ice, but his lips curled into a smile. It wasn't a very nice smile; it was something dark and scary with it.

"Naruto… is that you?" Shikamaru asked. He probably thought it was weird if Naruto to stab me. Naruto held out his arms.

"The one and only." He said and laughed.

"And you're Shikamaru. You know what? I don't like you. In fact I don't like any of you, especially not Itachi-sempai's pathetic little brother. Who does he think he is, hugging me like that?" He continued and looked at us as if we were trash.

"Okay? I'm sorry you feel that way, but we're here to take you back to Konoha." Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto smiled too.

"Yeah… About that. I don't want to go with you. Pain-sama said you might come for me. He also told me to get rid of you." I looked at Hinata. She looked just as shocked as me. Did he just say Pain-sama?

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto's clones looked at us in the same way the original did. I heard someone gasp and looked around again. All the Naruto's were… They were going into kyuubi mode. The kyuubi's chakra was surrounding them, making them look even more evil. It also made our situation a lot worse. The clones made small balls of concentrated chakra. I knew this attack.

"RUN!" I screamed and no one seemed to have anything against the idea. We started running at the same time as the blondes fired.

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

I let the clones disappear. They weren't needed anymore. The area was completely destroyed and there was no sign of the Konoha ninjas. I felt someone pat my head and turned around.

"Pain-sama." I said respectfully when I saw who it was. The leader of the Akatsuki held out his hand and I took it.

"Let us separate you from the kyuubi. You will be a necessary sacrifice for Akatsuki's cause. I nodded and let him lead me into the cave again.

"Yes Pain-sama. I'll do anything you ask, but before we begin… Sasori, Deidara! Have you two ever heard of paintings? THAT'S art." I said and smiled. Pain-sama laughed.

"Nice one. I'm tired of hearing those two fight about art. Please lay down over here." I obediently laid sown on the ground.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked calmly. Pain-sama looked at me.

"I don't know Naruto. If I knew I would be dead." I smiled. Of course. How silly of me. The Akatsuki members took their positions. Did I see a glimpse of worry in Itachi's eyes? Maybe it was my imagination. I didn't need to say farewell to my fellow members, but I had some last words for the kyuubi.

"Nice knowing you, but we'll be sacrificed for a better cause. This is the last time we see each other." I said and waved towards the kyuubi. The demon fox glared at me.

"Naruto… Are you really going to let them do this? Snap out of it." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What… are you talking about? Of course I'll let them! I'm in their organization." I explained as if I was talking to an eight year old. The kyuubi sighed.

"No, you're not. You're Hokage. Remember Naruto. Remember the real you." I took a few steps back.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the… I'm… I… What is happening to me?" I looked into the kyuubi's eyes. Suddenly it felt like my whole body was burning. I tried to scream, but no sound left my mouth. Instead the kyuubi's chakra started to leave my body to join the other tailed beasts.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I moaned and slowly sat up. I looked around to find Hinata next to me. She was also awake.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded quietly. We got on our feet and looked around. We found the others and it seemed that they also were alive.

"Great. How bad are your injuries?" I asked and looked around.

"Not that bad. Nothing hit us. Shikamaru broke his leg when the shockwave threw him into a rock, but other than that everyone's fine." Kiba said and patted Akamaru's head. The dog barked loudly. Kiba looked at him.

"He says that Naruto's chakra is getting weaker. It means that…"

"They've started." I finished for him and rushed towards the cave. The others followed me. The first thing we saw when we got into the cave was the following two sentences. The Akatsuki members stood on a big statue. Naruto was floating in the air and the kyuubi was in the middle of being pulled out of him.

"If we take down the statue it should be fine." I said and drew my sword.

"Kakashi, come with me. I could need your help with a raikiri, the biggest one we've ever made." Kakashi nodded and came with me.

"Hinata and Kiba, get ready to catch Naruto when he falls." The two of them nodded. The Akatsuki members still hadn't seen us. We safely got to the statue.

"Ready?" I asked and Kakashi nodded. At the same time we drew chakra and lashed out at the statue, screaming:

"RAIKIRI!" Cracks were now starting to appear everywhere. The chakra that had already been pulled out of Naruto seemed to be going back in. The Akatsuki members screamed in rage as the statue broke. Naruto fell and Hinata and Kiba caught him. It seemed that our raikiri had been a little bit too powerful as the ceiling started to fall too. I ran towards the exit. Kakashi was right behind me. We got out in the sunlight at the same time as the cave collapsed. We stared at the remains of the hideout as we were catching our breaths.

"They couldn't have survived that?" I said and looked at Kakashi. He shrugged.

"You never know with the Akatsuki." He said.

* * *

><p>I was really really worried. We had been in Konoha for more than six hours and there still was no sign of Naruto opening his eyes. Now that Sakura had returned to normal she did everything she could to help him. I wasn't allowed in the room. I would only be in her way, but she did promise me to let me in as soon as she had some news.<p>

"Dude, sit down. You've been walking back and forth for the past five and a half hours. Rest a bit." Kiba said. He was there for the same reason as me. He was worried about Naruto. He was much better at not showing it than me though.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I just can't calm down. The most precious person in my life is in the hospital and doesn't seem to wake up. What should I do?" I was clearly in despair. Kiba sighed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down and made me sit on the chair beside him.

"I'll tell you what to do. CALM DOWN. Naruto would want you to if he was awake." He said. I took a deep breath and remained on the chair.

"You-you're right. Thanks Kiba."

"No problem." He said with a grin. Sakura suddenly came out of the room. She looked tired, but anyone would look that way if they had been working for about six hours without any breaks. I stood up.

"How is he?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and sighed.

"Well… He's regained consciousness, but I can't seem to make any contact with him at all." She said. I felt a spark of hope in my chest.

"But he will get better, right? I said hopefully.

"Maybe. You may see him now." She answered and sat down beside Kiba. I nodded and went inside the room. Naruto was lying in a bed with white sheets. His blue eyes were open, but they didn't really seem to be focusing on anything. I sat on the bed and stroke his hair.

"Hi Naruto. How are you feeling?" No answer. This was a serious condition. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Please talk to me." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Still no answer.

"Oh, Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Kurama's p.o.v<p>

I was angry, really angry. That stupid Naruto! Why did he let himself get hypnotized like that? Now he just sat there in front of me with a blank expression.

"Hey, kit." I said, trying to gain his attention. I was the kyuubi for god's sake! I, if anyone, should have been able to reach him. I wasn't really caged anymore, but I hadn't been since Naruto and I became some sorts of friends… I guess. No, I had no time to go sentimental. I was a beast to everyone, everyone except this blonde.

"Hey, kit! Naruto! Wake up!" I said and wrapped one of my tails around his waist. I carefully lifted him up and put him down in my right paw.

"Stop being emotionless. Where's that goofy smile of yours? You can't just leave me alone here. I'm talking to you, kit." When I still got no answer I sighed a little and laid down. I put one of my tails over him as a blanket.

"Fine then. Be like that. I'll let you sleep for a while, but you will have to wake up later and I mean it!" I gave him one last look before I closed my eyes. There was no way I would admit that I was worried. Not yet at least. I suddenly felt something move and I quickly opened my eyes. Naruto sat up. Still with a blank expression, but he was moving. He was improving. Maybe only a little, but it was still improving.

"Kit… Smile soon." I said and continued to watch him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

I stared at Naruto as he suddenly sat up. He still looked pretty much out of it, but he moved! He moved!

"Sakura!" I yelled and she came into the room in half a second.

"Yes?" She said. I pointed at Naruto.

"He's sitting!" I said excited. She looked at him and smiled with ease.

"Well that is a good sign." She said and walked over to us. She started examine him again. She checked his pulse, examined his eyes and throat.

"Everything is normal. I'll let someone check his mind later. You just stay here with him and call for Shizune if anything happens." She said. I nodded and she left the room. I hugged Naruto tightly. He was getting better. I kissed a trail from his neck to his lips. If he was himself he would have hit me by then. I smiled at the thought. First he would hit me and then he would probably blush madly. I like when his blushing. It's a nice contrast to his sun kissed skin. I hugged him again. He smelled hospital. It's a smell I don't like, especially on Naruto. I closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll bring something nice for you. I have to go soon 'cause visiting hours are over soon." I said and kissed his forehead. I carefully made him lay down again and went for the door when I suddenly heard something.

"Sa… ke…" I slowly turned around. Naruto's lips were moving.

"Sa… ke…" He said again. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's almost my name. You forgot the su. I hope you got it right until tomorrow." I said and left the room. Shizune was outside. She looked surprised.

"Are you crying?" she asked me. I shook my head and wiped away the tears I didn't know existed. I looked at her with a smile and said:

"He spoke…"

* * *

><p>The following day every villager was standing outside the hospital. I had a hard time getting through the crowd. Some kids spotted me and gave me a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Can you please give these to Hokage-sama, Sasuke-sensei?" They asked. I nodded and finally got inside the hospital.

"Naruto's really loved by the village." Someone said. I turned around to find Shikamaru standing beside me.

"Yeah, it's just like he wanted." We looked at the villagers that were shouting things like "get better soon" or "Come back Hokage-sama". Sakura suddenly came running around the corner.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Naruto is…" I stared at her with horror.

"He's what?" I screamed at her. She burst out into tears.

"He's fully awake…" I stared at her.

"What…?" I couldn't believe what I heard. Naruto was… fully conscious? I could speak with him? I could see his smile again? I ran past Sakura and sprinted down the corridor. I came to a halt in front of Naruto's door. When I opened the door he would be smiling at me. I put my hand on the handle and opened the door. The first thing I saw was Naruto sitting in the hospital bed. Hinata was sitting on a chair beside him and peeled an apple. She gave it to him and he started eating it. They both turned their heads towards me when they heard the door close.

"Naruto?" I said. He blinked in surprise and smiled at me. That was all I needed. I hurried over to his side and hugged him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Please tell me that this isn't a dream." I got no answer. He just hugged me back.

"Naruto? Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked. Hinata looked at me.

"I-It's because he can't." She said.

* * *

><p>Words from the author:<p>

*Sound of DOOM* What? He spoke before! Why can't he speak now all of a sudden? That's probably what you think. Well, I have my plans. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. It's just for you guys! =D Please leave me a review to tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasuke's p.o.v

"What do you mean he can't?" I asked. Hinata quickly averted her gaze and looked down on her hands. Naruto didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"Well, it seems his throat got hurt when they tried to extract the kyuubi from him. His throat has gone on strike, but don't worry he'll be able to speak after a while. We don't know when though." She explained to me. I stared at her, completely ignoring Naruto's tugging on my sleeve.

"But… But he spoke while being unconscious!" I exclaimed and shook my head. Why? I wanted to hear Naruto's voice. I really like his voice.

"The problems started when he woke up. It just became worse and now he can't speak at all." Hinata said and kept avoiding my gaze. It amazed me that she hadn't stuttered at all while explaining what was going on. Something hit me in my face, hard. I made a pained noise and turned around to see who hit me. I was met with the furious glare of Naruto.

"I don't think he likes being ignored." I heard Kiba's voice say. Where did he come from? I sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll listen to… uh… I'll pay attention to you now." Naruto's glare softened and he smiled at me instead. Kiba sat down beside him.

"So… I've heard of this mind reading jutsu. Want to learn it Sasuke?" he said, grinning. I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I don't think Naruto would appreciate it." I suddenly remembered the flowers the kids had given me and I looked down on them. Naruto noticed them too and looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I gave him the flowers.

"Some kids asked me to give these to you." I said. He stared at the pure white flowers for a while before he smiled and held them close to his chest. He looked really happy.

We were finally alone. I sat in Naruto's hospital bed and he sat in my lap, leaning against my chest. My chin rested against his golden hair. I had my arms wrapped around him. Naruto was drawing patterns on the back of my hand with his fingers. We just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. I tried to resist the urge to touch him in a very inappropriate way. It was hard, but I did my best not to. He shifted a little and the friction against my lower parts didn't help at all. I held back a moan and cleared my throat instead. He looked at me and mimicked:

"Where's Itachi? Is he alive?" It was easy to read his lips. I shook my head before I answered.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we rescued you. He could be dead for all I know." Naruto's eyes instantly became sad. It seems that he didn't like the thought of Itachi being dead. Maybe because that brother of mine had saved him. I gently patted him on the head and smiled.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan. I'm sure he's okay." I said and held him closer. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes. A few minutes later his body became heavy.

"Naruto?" I said slowly. When I got no reaction I assumed he was asleep. I smiled and pulled up the blanket to cover us both.

* * *

><p>Two days passed without much happening. Naruto was released from the hospital and got to come home with me. I didn't allow him to go home and told him that he had to stay with me. He didn't object at all. For the time being we sat on the couch and ate some rice balls that I had made. Naruto was looking out the window as he ate. I followed his gaze. A crow. Was he thinking of Itachi? It made me a bit jealous. Why think of my brother when I, his boyfriend, where right in front of him?<p>

"Naruto?" I said softly. He turned his gaze to me and nodded to show that he was paying attention.

"Are you thinking of Itachi again?" I asked. Another nod. I sighed.

"Are you worried about him?" Naruto gave me a glare.  
>"Of course I am. He saved me and now he might be dead." His eyes said. I smiled gently.<p>

"Sorry. I was stupid to ask. Will you go for a walk with me later?" I asked just to keep his attention directed towards me. He seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds and then shook his head.

"Okay. I need to buy some stuff at the convenience store and talk to Shikamaru. Make sure you stay at home until I'm back." I said. He nodded and then turned his gaze towards the window again. I gave him a worried look before I left the house. It didn't feel good to leave him all alone, but I had to. He didn't want to come with me. I spotted Ino on my way to the convenience store.

"Ino!" I shouted and waved at her. She probably didn't know about my relationship with Naruto yet. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She said, trying to be all flirty. I rolled my eyes.

"Ino, Can you do me a favor?" I asked her, trying to ignore her flirting. It was really irritating. She looked surprised at my question.

"What? Do you need help with something?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. I nodded.

"Yeah, can you please go to my house and watch over Naruto? Just make sure he doesn't get hurt or leave the house." I said. Ino looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure. I'll do it." She said. I sighed with relief and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ino." I said and then continued towards the convenience store.

"How's the hyperactive ninja doing?" Shikamaru asked and yawned when I entered the room. I sighed and sat down beside him.

"He's not that hyperactive at the moment. All he does is sitting somewhere and looking out into nothing. I'm starting to get worried." I said and closed my eyes. I could feel Shikamaru watching me.

"It can't be easy being his boyfriend." He said. I laughed.

"Tell me about it. Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked and lifted my head to look at him. Shikamaru's expression was serious.

"We sent some anbu's to check out the Akatsuki hideout ruins. They have only found six bodies." He said. It felt like someone with a really cold hand grabbed my heart. It meant four of them were still alive.

"And… the ones alive are…?" I whispered.

"The bodies we haven't been able to find are Zetsu, Pain, Tobi and Itachi's bodies." Itachi was alive? That meant I could tell Naruto and he could stop worrying about him, but three of the most bothersome Akatsuki members were still alive.

"That means that they will probably try again." Shikamaru continued.

"You didn't leave Naruto alone did you?"

"No, Ino's with him." I answered and then rose from my seat.

"I'll head back. Inform me if something else happens."

* * *

><p>"Naruto? Ino?" I said as I entered the house. I took off my shoes. I didn't get an answer. The feeling that something wrong had happened kicked in and I hurriedly went to the living room where I had last seen Naruto. Empty. I was starting to panic. Nonono! I quickly searched all the rooms, but couldn't find Naruto or Ino. Where were they? I heard laughter. The garden! I quickly ran out. Ino was sitting in the grass beside Naruto and looking at the clouds. I sighed with relief. Naruto pointed at a cloud and then wrote something with his finger at the back of Ino's hand. Ino tilted her head to one side and then laughed again.<p>

"You're right! It does look like Kakashi!" She said. Naruto was shaking, probably with laughter.

"There you are." I said. They both turned around and looked at me, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Ino said. Naruto didn't say anything since he couldn't.

"What are you two doing?" I asked as Ino helped Naruto on his feet.

"We were watching the clouds. Naruto is really skilled when it comes to finding the funny ones." She said and laughed at something Naruto wrote at the back of her hand. I felt a little jealous, but tried to ignore it.

"I need to go now, but I'll see you guys later!" Ino said and left the garden. Naruto waved at her as she disappeared. I sneaked up behind him and bent down. I quickly hooked my arm behind his knees and the other one around his chest and lifted him off the ground. If Naruto could have spoken he would have yelped. I'm certain of it. He flung his arms around my neck and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you Naru-Chan." I said and kissed him on the head before I carried him inside. He bit me lightly in the shoulder and I laughed. I put him down on the bed and straddled his hips. He blushed.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I told him and bent down to kiss him. He kissed back. His fingers searched for my hair and played with it. I turned my head to the side and kissed his palm. Without really thinking anymore I started to unbutton the blonde's shirt. I could feel him tense a little beneath me, but he didn't do anything to stop me. He was too quiet. It made me a bit sad. Naruto's voice. I wanted to hear it so badly. I gently started to kiss a trail from his neck and down. I stopped when I got close to his right nipple and carefully brushed my tongue against it. I could hear him gasp and it made me smirk. My hands searched for the button on his pants and found it. It took me just a few seconds to unbutton the pants and slide my hands inside his boxers. He wrote something on my arm with his finger, but my brain didn't register what. I started to stroke him, gently. His eyes were screwed shut and he wrote something on my arm again. I stopped. He had written the word: wait. My hand was still on his member when I spoke.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. He was blushing like mad when he wrote on my arm again. Not ready… I sighed and withdrew my hand.

"I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself." I said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Will you ever let me touch you like that? Make love to you?" I knew I was a bit impatient, but who cares? He wrote on my arm. I will tell you when I'm ready, was what he wrote.

"Okay." I said with a small smile and kissed him again. I quickly helped him re-button all the buttons and then told him what Shikamaru had told me.

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v<p>

My head hurt. Not a little that is. It hurt as if my brain was trying to get out of there. I moaned lightly. Sasuke gave me a worried look.

"What is it? Are you feeling ill?" He asked. I shook my head and immediately regretted it. Damn it hurt. Sasuke seemed to understand.

"Headache?" He asked and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I nodded slowly. I didn't want my head to hurt more than necessary.

"Poor Naru-Chan." He said and kissed me again, on the lips this time. I frowned. I wanted to tell him to not call me Naru-Chan, but I knew he would ignore it. I sighed and leaned against him. I closed my eyes and imagined what would have happened if I had married Sakura. Would I have been happy? Probably not. I would probably still be bothered with my feelings for Sasuke, but maybe things would have been much easier. I knew one thing for sure. I would have a lot more bruises if I had married Sakura. She was kind of violent after all. Sasuke would have been really unhappy. What would he have done? I couldn't think of anything. I was just about to knock on Sasuke's leg when I heard a crash from the kitchen. Sasuke seemed to have heard it to, because he sprang to his feet.

"Wait here Naruto." He said and hurried towards the kitchen. I watched him as he disappeared.

"Ky-uu-bi!" A voice said from behind me. I screamed, but no sound left my lips and I turned around. Tobi's face was just a few inches from mine. I stared at him with wide eyes. No! Not now! This was the worst possible time for him to show up. My headache took action again. Definitely not a good time. I turned around and tried to run towards the kitchen, but Tobi hooked his arm around my neck and the other around my waist.

"No, I want you to stay here, but you can always scream for help if you want to. Now that I think of it… why haven't you screamed yet?" He said. I didn't answer, I couldn't. Instead I tried to pry his arm away from my neck.

"Oh! I see. You **can't **scream for Sasuke-kun to come for the rescue can you?" I hissed and tried to call for Sasuke. No sound. Damn! One more time! Once again no sound was heard. Tobi laughed quietly. He was beginning to drag me away. I had to try again. At least one more time. I took a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's p.o.v<p>

The kitchen was empty, but the window was broken. I eyed the area suspiciously. It had to be something. I carefully walked towards the window and looked out. I saw something black run around the corner. A threw a glance back at the door to the living room. Could I leave Naruto all alone like that? No, I couldn't but… I bit my lip. Two minutes. If I didn't catch up with the person in two minutes I would turn back. I jumped out of the window and began chasing after the person in black.

"Wait!" I screamed and to my surprise the person stopped and turned around.

"Itachi!" I said, surprise written all over my face. Itachi held his side. I could see blood.

"Hi…" He said.

"Do you mind if I go to the hospital?" He asked.

"I need it and I didn't think you were stupid enough to leave Naruto-kun alone like that." I stared at him.

"Don't tell me that you weren't the one who broke the window?" I said, starting to feel horror.

"What window?" That was all I needed to know and I began to run back towards the house. I hoped Naruto was still okay. Someone from the Akatsuki must have broken the window at the same time as Itachi passed by to make me follow him. I had been too careless to leave the house.

"Naruto!" I screamed as I got close to the house. Please let him be okay. I bit my lip. The door was open. Damn! I got to the door at the same time as I heard the scream.

"SASUKE!"


	17. Words from the author

I'm sorry, but the cable to my computer broke this afternoon and I'm unable to post any new chapters for a while. I will fix' this problem as soon as possible.

Diana Wong


	18. NOT an update

NOT an update!

I just want to say that I really REALLY appreciate your reviews and that I'm sorry for being a slow dumbass meanie. *bows* I'm sorry! It's been a lot with school since this is my last year and I will probably have even less time to write this spring, BUT I want to let you know that I haven't abandoned the story! I've started writing the chapter and I thought I'd ask you if there's something you'd like to see in the story? I might actually use something you suggest. So please be patient! I'll update as soon as possible!

Diana Wong


	19. IMPORTANT

Hi guys. I have bad news. Due to extreme writer's block I'll be abandoning this story for a while. I might continue this at a later date, but right know I just can't. I'm sorry.


End file.
